Yeobun -ui: Extra
by pembacaff
Summary: Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan… yeobun –ui? B2ST Fanfiction.
1. Introduction

**여분의**

**yeobun –ui**

**extra**

**copyright® Song Hyeri; Scarlett Amalyn; Ayumi Yumu; Nanda Amedina. All right reserved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nanda Amedina. Kecuali casts –nya, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Keluarganya masing – masing, milik CUBE ENTERTAINMENT, dan juga milik seluruh B2UTY. Dan khusus Son Dongwoon, itu milik saya oke /?**

**Summary:**

**Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan… yeobun –ui.**

**Casts:**

**Yoon Doojoon, Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon.**

**Warning:**

**Typo(S), OOC, YAOI, BL, Boys x Boys, Gasuka jangan baca ne. Yang baca wajib review.**

**Genre:**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Little bit Romance**

* * *

**여분의**

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

Dia mengangkat dan menurunkan _barble_ –nya tanpa henti. Tetes keringat terus menerus keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya mungkin fokus pada _barble_ –nya, tapi tidak dengan matanya yang menatap seorang namja berambut blonde yang sedang makan cemilan dengan rakusnya. Merasa dirinya ditatap, namja berambut blonde tersebut pun menoleh ke namja yang sedari tadi mengangkat _barble_ –nya itu.

"aish, anak ini terus saja makan cemilan. _arraseo, hyung, arra_" katanya.

_Namja_ yang mengangkat _barble_ –nya pun menaruh _barble_ tersebut lalu datang kehadapan _namja_ berambut _blonde_. Dia sepertinya kesal karena _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu membaca pikirannya.

"Gikwang, _hyung_~! Lee Gikwang!" namja berambut _blonde_ itu sangat gemas ketika melihat _namja_ yang bernama, Lee Gikwang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Lee Gikwang**

**Age : 23**

_Mahasiswa yang sangat senang nge-gym, pemalas, tapi pintar dalam bidang teknologi. Di balik profesinya yang sebagai mahasiswa itu, dia adalah seorang, hacker, cracker, programmer, dan juga engineer yang handal. Dia tinggal dengan namjachingu-nya, Son Dongwoon. Menurut Dongwoon, dia adalah seorang "empaths", seseorang yang dapat merasakan perasaan orang lain._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"yah~! Son Dongwoon~! Tidak sopan sekali kau membaca pikiranku tanpa izin!" bawelnya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Son Dongwoon**

**Age : 22**

_Mahasiswa dan fotografer yang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umurnya, selain karena tingginya, dia juga sangat pandai berbicara. Seorang kutubuku, menyukai karya – karya kuno dan science fiction. Berusaha mengetahui siapakah dia dan juga kekasihnya. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Dongwoon mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Jika Gikwang dapat merasakan perasaan orang lain, maka Dongwoon dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Ya, dia adalah seorang "telepaths"._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_mianhae_, kau tau kan jika aku masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanku ini" Dongwoon mengusap rambut Gikwang pelan. Gikwang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi.

"tidak sepertimu, kwangie~ uhm, kwangie _hyung_~" lanjut Dongwoon. Gikwang mulai menatap Dongwoon.

"Kwangie _hyung_ adalah _namja_ terhebat karena bisa dengan cepatnya mengendalikan kekuatannya. _Cheogoda_, Lee Gikwang!" Dongwoon tersenyum memamerkan gigi – gigi putihnya. Gikwang hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_…" bisik Dongwoon ditelinga Gikwang.

"Kau mau ya menemaniku nanti ke perpustakaan? aku harus mencari suatu buku" lanjutnya.

"Buku apa lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan, huh?" Gikwang memutar bola matanya.

"Buku tentang orang yang seperti kita juga, _hyung_" jawab Dongwoon.

"Jika selama setahun ini aku hanya mencari informasi tentang kekuatan kita, kini aku ingin mencari yang lainnya, _hyung_. Aku penasaran… jika aku seorang _telepaths_ dan kau adalah seorang _empaths_, maka kita ini apa _hyung_? Apa sebutan untuk orang – orang berkemampuan ekstra seperti kita, hyung? Aku juga yakin bahwa bukan hanya kita berdua yang seperti ini, pasti ada yang lain…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Gikwang tersenyum bangga mendengar penjelasan _namjachingu_ –nya itu. Ya, dia bangga dengan kepintaran Dongwoon.

Dongwoon memeluk Gikwang, lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya sekilas.

"_Hyung_…" bisik Dongwoon lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kau bau" kata Dongwoon.

Hening.

Hening.

"_YAH_! SON DONGWOON! BERANI BERANINYA KAU-"

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya membentakku, sana cepat mandi" suruh Dongwoon.

Gikwang lagi – lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ June 29th 9 A.M. KST. At ****국립중앙도서관****; Guklip Jungang Doseogwan; Perpustakaan Nasional Korea. Banpo-dong, Seocho-gu, Seoul, South Korea ]**

"Annyeong haseyo, Sung –_isanim_" sapa Dongwoon dan Gikwang bersamaan seraya membungkukan badan kepada direktur perpustakaan ini.

"_Aigoo_, kalian lagi. Kalian mau apa disini? Ahh~ _Dongwoon_-ah~ Kau ingin meminta izin untuk memasuki arsip dan buku kuno, _aniji_?" kata pria paruh baya itu.

"_Ne_! Bolehkah, Sung –_isanim_?" tanyanya.

"Tentu" sahut direktur yang sedang duduk, dimejanya terdapat tag tulisan 'Sung Namgi –_isa_"

"_Ahjumma_~! Antar kedua namja ini menuju ruang arsip dan koleksi buku kuno" suruh direktur Sung pada pembantu negara yang ditugaskan di perpustakaan ini. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Perpustakaan Nasional Korea ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh umur 18 tahun keatas, juga, orang – orang yang datang kesini bukanlah orang – orang yang sembarangan, hanya instansi pemerintah, mahasiswa – mahasiswa terjamin dan mempunyai _ID Card Member_ perpustakaan ini, juga pegawai serta karyawan terpercaya. Dongwoon? Dia adalah mahasiswa pintar yang menjadi incaran pemerintah, dia sangat mengenal Sung Namgi, direktur dari perpustakaan ini.

Perpustakaan Nasional Korea menempati 1 gedung utama dan 2 gedung paviliun. Gedung utama berlantai 8 termasuk 1 lantai bawah tanah. Dua gedung paviliun dipakai sebagai Institut Pelatihan Pustakawan dan ruang penyimpanan. Gedung Institut Pelatihan Pustakawan terdiri dari 3 lantai berikut 1 lantai bawah tanah, sementara gedung paviliun untuk ruang penyimpanan terdiri dari 6 lantai termasuk 4 lantai bawah tanah.

Berbicara tentang koleksinya, perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terlengkap di Korea Selatan. Koleksi perpustakaan terdiri lebih dari 6,5 juta dokumen, termasuk 260 ribu naskah dan peta kuno. Sejumlah 3.171 dokumen dari 867 volume di antaranya merupakan terbitan dari sebelum abad ini juga menyimpan _Sipchilsachangogeumtongyo_ (volume 17) yang telah ditetapkan sebagai Harta Nasional Korea Selatan.

Setelah berlarut – larut waktu Dongwoon pun tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Menelusuri tiap buku satu demi satu dengan sangat detil. Bahkan saking detilnya dia membaca satu kalimat dua kali. Gikwang yang sedari tadi menemani Dongwoon mulai merasa bosan.

"Dongwoon-ah~ kenapa kita tidak mencari informasi melalui _internet_ saja? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu" rengek Gikwang.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Itu sungguh gayamu dan itu tidak keren" kata Dongwoon, tetap membaca bukunya.

"_Hyung_~ _Internet_ itu belum tentu memberi informasi yang benar seperti buku. Di _internet_ juga tidak mungkin selengkap di buku" Dongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja berbibir seksi itu.

Gikwang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"_Hyung_~ Apa perasaanmu saat pertama kali kau melihatku?" tanya Dongwoon tiba – tiba.

Belum sempat Gikwang menjawab, Dongwoon sudah mulai berucap lagi "_arra_, aku juga merasakan seperti itu. Lalu, dapatkah kau merasakan itu lagi…"

.

.

".. sekarang"

Seketika, pintu ruangan terbuka. Dua namja datang bersama pembantu negara. Namja satunya memiliki wajah _manly_, badan atletik, dan juga rambut _brunette_. Sedangkan namja yang lainnya memiliki wajah imut, pipi tembam, dan juga rambut _blonde_.

"_ne_" angguk Gikwang perlahan. Dia merasa nyaman dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk terus dekat dengan kedua _namja_ itu. Dia mulai menggunakan kekuatannya, dia merasakannya, dia merasakan apa yang Dongwoon dan kedua namja itu rasakan, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Doojoonie _hyung_~ siapa mereka?" tanya _namja_ imut itu.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Yoon Doojoon**

**Age : 24**

_Seorang mahasiswa dan atlit sepak bola, di balik penampilannya yang manly dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang emotional dan gampang menangis. Merasa nyaman saat Yoseob di dekatnya. Dia sering merasakan hal aneh dengan dirinya semenjak umurnya 17 tahun. Dia bisa melihat masa depan, ya, dia seorang "precognition user", tapi dia belum menyadarinya. Dia sempat melihat bahwa akan ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya, orang itu adalah Son Dongwoon. Ya, dia mencari orang itu, ya dia menemukannya._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Son Dongwoon –ssi? Aku Yoon Doojoon dan ini temanku Yang Yoseob" kata _namja manly_ itu.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Yang Yoseob**

**Age : 23**

_Mahasiswa imut yang sangat pandai menyanyi. Suaranya benar – benar merdu sehingga bisa membuat semua yang mendengarnya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sungguh, orang – orang yang mendengarnya akan terus mengejar Yoseob hingga akhir, hingga rela mati. Yoseob benci dengan itu. Tentunya tanpa ia ketahui, ia ternyata adalah seorang "sirens"._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_I found you_" ucap Dongwoon dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tunggu… apa kau mengajak teman lagi, Doojoon –ssi?" tanya Dongwoon

"Tidak, _wae_?" tanya Doojoon balik.

Dongwoon tiba – tiba berlari menuju parkiran perpustakaan, Gikwang, Doojoon dan Yoseob pun mengikutinya. Dongwoon tersenyum saat melihat _namja_ berwajah angkuh sedang duduk diatas motornya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

'_Mengapa Yoseob selalu saja berduaan dengan namja itu? Bukankah dia menyukaiku? Cih, Yang Yoseob kau benar benar membuatku repot untuk mengikutimu sampai tempat yang paling aku benci ini, ugh, siapa orang yang suka perpustakaan yang hanya berisi buku buku menjijikkan?'_ batin Junhyung.

'_Tunggu perasaan apa ini? Mengapa perasaan ini sama dengan perasaanku saat melihat Doojon dan Yoseob pertama kali dulu?'_ batinnya lagi.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Yong Junhyung**

**Age : 24**

_Mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Dia benci dengan kemampuannya dalam mengingat peristiwa apapun yang dia lihat. Dia benci ketika bersentuhan dengan buku, dia langsung mengetahui seluruh isi buku tersebut. Dia belum tau, jika dia adalah seorang "eidetic memory people". Dingin dan tidak peduli apapun, kecuali satu, Yang Yoseob._

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ 11:00 p.m. at Cheonghakdong Village ]**

"Seung –ah, tolong ambilkan _eomma_ gula!"

Dengan waktu yang singkat namja berambut merah itu langsung berada dihadapan ibunya.

"_omo_, seung –ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa…"

Hyunseung, nama _namja_ itu hanya bisa menatap _eomma_ –nya bingung.

"_yeobo_, ini tidak m-mungkin. Ta-ta-tapi, anak kita punya kekuatan sihir, _y-yeobo_. D-d-dia baru saja berpindah dari gudang rumah menuju dapur dengan cepat. _Eottokae_" perempuan paruh baya itu memeluk lengan suaminya. Merasa ragu, suami itu pun langsung berkata "seung –ah, tolong ambilkan appa cangkul di pekarangan"

Dan dalam sekejap saja dia sudah berada di depan _appa_ dan _eomma_ –nya sambil membawa cangkul yang dimaksud _appa_ –nya tadi.

"_ka_!~ kau penyihir, pergilah dari rumah ini, _ani_, pergilah dari desa ini. _Ka_! _Ka_!" kata _appa_ Hyunseung sambil menyeret Hyunseung keluar rumah.

Hyunseung hanya bisa meneteskan air mata saat pintu rumahnya sudah terutup.

"_eomma_… _appa_…" lirihnya.

Dia menatap langit, terdapat bulan purnama yang menatapnya, seolah ikut bersedih atas apa yang Hyunseung alami. Dia… suka bulan purnama.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Jang Hyunseung**

**Age : 24**

_Seorang namja yang berasal dari kampung kecil dipelosok Korea Selatan, Cheonghakdong . Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat juga memindahkan benda – benda tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia tidak tahu jika dia merupakan "teleporter" dan juga "telekinetic"._

* * *

여분의

* * *

**TBC or DELETE? Jebal review, eoh? Ini FF pertamaku soalnya, memang masih banyak kekurangan, jadi maklumin saja ya!^^~**

**Aku menulis ini sebenarnya karena aku heran mengapa susah sekali menemukan FF B2ST di FFN—" kkk~**

**Anyway, Kamsahamnida buat yang sudah baca dan review. Saranghae ne c:**

**[ INI REPOST SOALNYA YANG KEMAREN BERANTAKAN PAKE BANGET -_- ]**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Past

**여분의**

**yeobun –ui**

**extra**

**copyright® Song Hyeri; Scarlett Amalyn; Ayumi Yumu; Nanda Amedina. All right reserved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nanda Amedina. Kecuali casts –nya, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Keluarganya masing – masing, milik CUBE ENTERTAINMENT, dan juga milik seluruh B2UTY. Dan khusus Son Dongwoon, itu milik saya oke /?**

**Summary:**

**Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan…**_**yeobun –ui.**_

**Casts:**

**Yoon Doojoon, Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon.**

**Warning:**

**Typo(S), OOC, YAOI, BL, Boys x Boys, Gasuka jangan baca ne. Yang baca wajib review.**

**Genre:**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Little bit Romance**

* * *

**여분의**

**CHAPTER 1: "**_**Bad Past**_**"**

Dongwoon tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum melihat empat namja disekitarnya. Gikwang sebenarnya bingung mengapa _namjachingu _–nya bertingkah aneh seperti itu, tapi dia membuka kekuatannya, dia jadi ikut merasakan apa yang Dongwoon rasakan, senang. Doojoon terus menatap Dongwoon penuh harapan, dia telah menemukan penyelamatnya, dia telah menemukan orang yang tau akan segala keanehan dirinya. Yoseob awalnya bingung tapi rasa bingungnya terhapus karena dia baru saja memergoki Junhyung mengikutinya, dia tersipu malu. Junhyung, hm, sepertinya dia tidak peduli apapun saat ini.

"_arra_" ucap Dongwoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tiba – tiba Dongwoon merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Gikwang pun begitu, salahnya memakai kekuatannya untuk juga merasakan apa yang Dongwoon rasakan. "_a-a-appo…" _lirih Gikwang.

"_gwaenchana?_" tanya Doojoon panik. Yoseob pun langsung mendekati Gikwang. Gikwang memutuskan untuk merasakan perasaan Yoseob, kemudian menutup kekuatannya lagi.

"Dongwoon –ah. Kau kenapa? Tahanlah kekuatanmu, kau bisa" kata Gikwang khawatir, Doojoon dan Yoseob menatap mereka bingung. "Hei, kalian! Pikirkan satu hal saja, _ani, _kalau bisa jangan pikirkan apapun saat ini dulu" suruh Gikwang kepada Doojoon, Yoseob, dan Junhyung. Mereka bertiga, kecuali Junhyung, mengangguk pelan.

"_yah_! Mengapa kau bisa memikirkan hal – hal banyak seperti itu?" tanya Dongwoon kepada Junhyung, masih dalam keadaan kesakitan. Junhyung hanya memiringkan kepala "apa?"

"_ani_, aku melihat ibu – ibu yang sedang menjatuhkan uangnya ditengah jalan? Nyamuk – nyamuk yang bertengger didekat jendela? Seorang gadis dengan baju _tribal_? _Chakkaman_… apa ini? Yi Sun-sin (lahir 28 April 1545 – meninggal 16 Desember 1598 pada umur 53 tahun) adalah seorang –ARGH!" erang Dongwoon tiba – tiba, kepalanya sakit sekali karena membaca begitu banyak pikiran pada seseorang.

"Junhyung _–ssi, jebal_, pikirkan satu hal saja. Ku mohon" Gikwang dengan tampang memelasnya memohon pada Junhyung. Junhyung pun kemudian menatap Yoseob dengan intens. Yoseob salah tingkah ketika matanya dan mata Junhyung bertemu. Junhyung hanya memfokuskan pikirannya pada Yoseob, _namja _imut yang telah mencuri hatinya. Ah, dia sangat mencintainya, hanya dia yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, hanya dia. Pipi tembam Yoseob memerah, Yoseob juga memiliki rasa yang sama, sayang, ia berasumsi bahwa ini hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'_aneh, mengapa satu orang bisa memikirkan hal sebanyak itu? Membaca pikirannya sama saja membaca semua pikiran teman – teman sekelasku di SMA dulu, benar – benar membuat kepalaku sakit dan sedikit mual ugh' _batin Dongwoon.

"uhm" Dongwoon mulai angkat bicara.

"Yoon Doojoon _–ssi_. 24 tahun? Hm, sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_, hahaha" Dongwoon tertawa garing. Doojoon dan Yoseob membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataain itu. "K-kau? Usiamu berapa? Kukira umurmu 25" ucap Doojoon dengan tersenyum canggung.

Dongwoon memberikan _death glare _–nya kepada Doojoon. Doojoon bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sedari tadi Yoseob sangat bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Dongwoon _–ssi_" dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau bilang kau telah menemukan kami? Apa kau telah mencari kami sejak lama? Dan… bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Yongjun mengikuti–" kalimat Yoseob dicekat oleh Junhyung. "percaya diri sekali kau. Aku tidak mengikutimu, _namja _gendut" ucap Junhyung dingin. Yoseob cemberut.

"Yoon Doojoon. 24 tahun. Yang Yoseob. 23 tahun. Doojoon, aku tak mau memanggilmu _hyung_" decak Dongwoon sebal.

'_aneh, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui umurku?'_ batin Yoseob.

"aneh, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui umurku?" ucap Dongwoon.

'_heh? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang kuucapkan dari dalam hati?' _tanya Yoseob dalam batinnya lagi.

"heh? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang kuucapkan dari dalam hati?" ucap Dongwoon mengulangi apa yang batin Yoseob katakan. Gikwang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung yang terpancar dari Yoseob.

"Doojoon, bisa melihat masa depan. Kau adalah _precognition user_" seringai Dongwoon. Doojoon sebenarnya agak bingung. Apa itu _precognition user_? Apa itu nama penyakitnya? Apa itu nama penyakit orang yang bisa melihat masa depan?

"Tidak, itu bukan penyakit, Doojoon" Dongwoon yang tentunya tahu akan pemikiran Doojoon.

"Woah, kau keren sekali _hyung_. Mengapa kau tak mengatakan kepadaku jika kau bisa melihat masa depan? Kalau tau begitu dari dulu, mungkin aku akan terus bertanya kepadamu apakah aku akan memenangkan nomor lotre haha" tawa Yoseob. "tunggu… jika Doojoonie _hyung _bisa melihat masa depan. Maka… Dongwoon _–ssi_, apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" mata Yoseob membulat, kemudian disambut anggukan dari Dongwoon.

Mata Doojoon kosong, dia tampak menerawang sesuatu, menerawang masa lalunya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_eomma, aku takut" ratap Doojoon kecil pada eomma –nya. Wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan rambut aegya satu – satunya itu. "waegeurae? Apa kau ingin ditemani tidur lagi sama eomma? Usiamu sudah hampir besar, Joon –ah"_

"_eomma… appa akan dibunuh. Eomma… kita harus pergi" Doojoon kecil menarik – narik baju eommanya._

"_apa yang kau bicarakan, joon –ah?" wanita itu menyernyitkan dahinya. Ia sebenarnya heran dengan anaknya yang selalu mengucapkan hal – hal aneh, terkadang hal – hal yang diucapkan Doojoon kecil akan benar – benar terjadi, terkadang malah sebaliknya. Doojoon kecil merupakan anak yang beruntung, dia selalu bisa mendapat hadiah kecil dari bonus snack yang ia beli. Dia seakan tahu apapun yang akan terjadi. Saat ini, wanita itu hanya berfikir positif dan menganggap yang dikatakan aegya –nya itu hanya bualan semata. "ah, sepertinya anak eomma mengantuk hingga bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini" katanya seraya menekan hidung Doojoon pelan. Wanita itu kemudian menyelimuti aegya –nya lalu mengecup dahinya dan mematikan lampu kamar anak itu. "jaljayo" ucapnya saat meninggalkan kamar itu._

"_appa… andwae" gumam Doojoon. Dia memejamkan matanya, tidak, dia tidak tertidur, dia masih terjaga._

_Terdengar ketukan keras dari pintu utama tempat Doojoon kecil dan keluarganya tinggal. "Yoon –ssi kau sebaiknya keluar jika tidak kami akan mendobrak pintu ini dengan paksa!" suara berat itu terdengar._

"_y-yeobo. Bagaimana ini? Dept collector sudah datang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" terdengar suara wanita ketakutan._

"_jangan khawatir, chagi. Aku akan keluar, kau jagalah Doojoon"_

"_Joon –ah" wanita itu kekamar aegya –nya lalu memeluk Doojoon kecil._

_Suara pukulan benda tumpul, suara teriakan, suara terpukulnya anggota tubuh. Buk! Buk! Buk! Terdengar jelas di telinga Doojoon kecil. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang memeluknya terisak – isak. Waktu berlalu, suara itu menghilang, suara langkah kaki perlahan meredup. Doojoon langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Eomma –nya juga mengikuti anaknya itu._

"_appa…" Doojoon kecil bersimpuh didekat appa –nya, mulai menitikkan air mata kesedihan. Tangisan eomma –nya makin menjadi – jadi. Bau anyir darah mengalir dari kepala juga perut appa –nya. Pipi, leher, rahang, tangan, kelihatan keunguan, memar._

"_sudah kubilang apa, eomma…" lirih Doojoon. Tanpa ia sadari, eommanya menatap Doojoon kecil dengan tajam. "eomma?" Doojoon memiringkan kepalanya._

"_INI SEMUA KARENA KAU, PABO. APA YANG KAU UCAP AKAN SELALU TERJADI!" rutuk eomma –nya. Doojoon hanya bisa menatap eomma –nya yang pergi. "eomma… mereka akan…"_

_Wanita yang disebut eomma itu berbalik, "APA LAGI? APA YANG INGIN KAU UCAPKAN HAH? DIAMLAH MULUT TERKUTUK!". Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulut eomma –nya. Eomma –nya saat ini sedang duduk menangis. Doojoon kecil mulai bangun dari simpuhannya. "eomma, pergilah kerumah halmeoni. eomma, jaga dirimu baik baik"dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumahnya. _

_Dia terus berjalan hingga langkah kakinya berhenti di suatu stadium, Incheon Munhak Stadium. Dia memasukinya, dia bisa lihat orang – orang bermandikan keringat walau dimalam hari. Dia sangat suka olahraga ini, sepak bola. Pada malam hari , stadium yang merupakan home stadium –nya Incheon FC itu memancarkan cahaya terang warna hijau. Dia duduk dipinggir lapangan. "Yah! Kkuma! Sedang apa kau disitu?"_

_Doojoon hanya menatap takut pada namja tinggi itu. "i-izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini" katanya terbata – bata. "Baiklah, kau bisa menyapu dan memungutin sampah – sampah yang ada di kursi – kursi penonton itu"_

_Dan mulai saat itu Doojoon tinggal bersama anggota Incheon FC. Pagi, siang, sore, jika tidak ada pertandingan di stadium, dia berkerja keras membersihkan sampah, dan memangkas rumput. Manager Incheon FC, Manager Park, iba melihat Doojoon dan memutuskan untuk membiayai anak itu sekolah. Jika malam hari para anggota tidak berlatih, dia akan berlatih kemampuannya dalam bersepak bola. Di sekolahnya juga, Doojoon mengikuti klub bola. Hingga akhirnya sekarang dia bergabung dengan Incheon FC. Dia menjaga ucapannya, dia takut orang – orang didekatnya akan celaka. Ya, karena perkataan ibunya, dia menganggap bahwa mulutnya hanyalah mala petaka. Tapi kejadian – kejadian yang akan terjadi terus terngiang – ngiang dikepalanya. Sejak umurnya 17 tahun, kejadian – kejadian itu selalu akurat akan terjadi. Hal itu Doojoon gunakan untuk menghadapi lawan – lawannya saat bermain sepakbola. Awalnya dia senang, tapi tidak, setelah dia melihat bahwa dia dan timnya akan kalah. Itu benar – benar membuat kepalanya sakit, dan dia pun menangis semalaman karena kejadian itu terus saja terngiang. Dia itu sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa dia bisa seperti ini? Sekelebat, pemuda dengan name tag "Son Dongwoon" muncul dipikirannya, hari demi hari berlalu, informasi tentang Dongwoon lama – lama terlihat jelas di pikirannya._

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Dia berusaha tegar menerima semua kegilaan ini. Sampai pada suatu hari, dia melewati lorong kampusnya. Melewati ruang kesenian yang sepi._

"_Dasi chajaon i bam… So sad tonight… Geudaega eobsi dasi matneun i bam…"_

_Suara itu indah sekali, benar – benar indah. Dia tergerak untuk membuka pintu ruang kesenian. Namja berpipi tembam itu tampak terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang kesenian. "a-apa k-kau mendengarnya?"_

"_apa?"_

"_a-a-apa kau mendengarkanku me-menyanyi?"_

"_apa? tidak" dusta Doojoon. Dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan namja imut berpipi tembam dihadapannya._

"_ah, taengita. Yang Yoseob imnida" kata namja berpipi tembam itu._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_hyung_!" Yoseob terus saja melambai – lambaikan telapak tangannya didepan _namja manly _itu, saat ini dia memukul bahu Doojoon. Doojoon sepertinya baru sadar dari lamunannya.

Dongwoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka. "Yoseob _–ssi_, kau adalah seorang _sirens_. Kau sangat suka bernyanyi tapi sayang kau harus mengubur dalam – dalam _hobby_ –mu itu karena orang – orang yang mendengarnya terus saja mengejarmu. Kau membenci itu, sangat sangat benci. _Siren song _adalah kekuatan dimana seseorang bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta dengan menyanyi"

Junhyung kaget, tapi tetap ekspresi wajahnya datar _'Yoseob, bisa menyanyi? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepadaku?' _batinnya.

Doojoon juga kaget _'Jadi… selama ini… aku jatuh cinta dengan Yoseob karena nyanyiannya?' _batin Doojoon

Tak terkecuali Yoseob, dia sangat kaget ternyata dia punya kekuatan jelek seperti itu. _'na jinjja… shireo!'_

Seketika kejadian – kejadian masa lalunya terlihat seperti putaran – putaran film.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_cause you're like caffeine, nan bamsae jam mot deulgo… simjangeun gyesok ttwigo… gereodaga tto niga neomu mipgo…"_

_Suara itu mengalun lembut, teman – temannya berdecak kagum. "otte?" tanya Yoseob kepada kedua teman yeoja –nya._

"_bagus sekali, seobbie" "na jinjja joha" "mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya salah satu dari yeoja itu tiba – tiba._

_Yoseob kaget. Yeoja disebelahnya juga kaget._

"_neo mwoya? Yoseob naekkoya!" kata yeoja disebelah Yoseob._

_Yoseob kembali kaget. Yeoja disebelah Yoseob mulai berdiri lalu mencekik yeoja yang berada dihadapan Yoseob. Yeoja yang tercekik mulai menjambak rambut yeoja yang menyerangnya. Dihantamkannya kepala itu kelantai. Entah dari mana pecahan beling itu berasal, yeoja yang tadinya mencekik yeoja lainnya mengambil pecahan itu kemudian ia tusukkan pecahan itu ke perut yeoja yang sedang menjambaknya. Tidak terima tentunya yeoja yang perutnya tertusuk itu menendang yeoja yang menusuknya, ia terus menendangnya hingga yeoja itu batuk berdarah dan akhirnya kehilangan nyawanya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata dirinya sendiri juga kehilangan banyak darah. Ia mulai merasakan pening dikepalanya. Lalu dia terjatuh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Yoseob melihat itu semua, dua orang yeoja saling membunuh di depan matanya. Itu semua karena dirinya. Semenjak saat itu, Yoseob tidak pernah menyanyi dihadapan orang – orang, dia hanya bisa menyalurkan hobby –nya itu dengan sembunyi – sembunyi._

_Junhyung. Dia adalah sunbae disekolahnya, dia sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Junhyung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia ingin Junhyung membalas cintanya karena dirinya sendiri, bukan kekuatannya._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_arra_, aku dan Gikwang juga punya masa lalu yang buruk seperti kalian. Sekarang, mari kita bersatu. Kita lupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu, kita berusaha mengendalikan kekuatan kita agar kita bisa menjalani hidup lebih tenang" ucap Dongwoon.

"lalu, apa kekuatan Junhyung, Dongwoon –ah?" tanya Gikwang.

"Ah, iya, itu sangat menyakitkan membaca pikiranmu. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya" jawabnya.

"Kekuatan apa?" tanya Junhyung

"Hm… beritahu aku apa kau mengalami hal yang aneh?" tanya Dongwoon pada Junhyung.

"Entah, aku hanya bisa mengingat apapun yang aku lihat dengan secara detil" jawab Junhyung.

"Lalu, sejarah Yi Sun Sin itu… mengapa kau bisa mengingatnya? Dari gurumu? Tapi mengapa begitu detil, seperti sebuah buku…" tanya Dongwoon lagi.

"Ugh, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol buku itu tadi" tunjuk Junhyung pada salah satu naskah kuno berjudul Yi Sun Sin itu.

"_Eidetic Memory People_" ucap Gikwang tiba – tiba. Ternyata sedari tadi dia mencari tentang kekuatan Junhyung pada _handphone_ –nya.

"Aku seorang _telepaths_, bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, um, tepatnya mendengarnya dan sedangkan _namjachingu_ –ku ini adalah seorang _empaths_, bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan" jelas Dongwoon. "Sekarang, kita sudah mengetahui kekuatan kita masing – masing. Ku harap kalian mau tinggal di _apartment _kami, jadi kita bisa sama – sama belajar bagaimana cara mengontrol kekuatan kita" lanjut Dongwoon.

"Doojoon, aku tau kau tak nyaman terus bersih – bersih di stadium itu. Yoseob, sampai kapan kau mau menumpang di dorm Doojoon? Junhyung, orang tuamu jarang ada dirumah jadi sebaiknya kau juga ikut"

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Yoseob dan Doojoon mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka lalu menatap Junhyung yang sedang menutup matanya. "iya, aku mau" kata Junhyung.

Dongwoon dan Gikwang tersenyum.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ June 29****th**** 1 P.M. KST. At Chomdamdong Harlem's 13****th**** District]**

"Ada dua kamar lagi yang tersisa, pilihlah kamar kalian" kata Gikwang ramah terhadap tiga penghuni baru _apartment _–nya dengan Dongwoon.

"Aku sekamar dengan Yoseob" kata Doojoon sambil memegang tangan Yoseob.

Yoseob menatap Junhyung gugup

"Aku tidur sendiri. Menyebalkan jika punya teman sekamar" kata Junhyung dingin.

"Aku sekamar dengan Doojoonie _hyung_" Yoseob mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. Dia sungguh kecewa terhadap perkataan Junhyung.

'_cih, dia lebih memilih sekamar dengan Yongjun? Haha' _batin Junhyung.

"kau kenapa, Doojoonie?" tanya Dongwoon ketika ia melihat kerutan yang serius di jidat Doojoon.

"hm, Hyunseung? Baiklah, kita ke Jinju besok" gumam Dongwoon kemudian.

**-= TO BE CONTINUED =-**

**Ga nyangka bakal ada yang review kkk~ Terimakasih sekali yang sudah baca dan review, neomu neomu saranghanda! Chu~! :***

**Mianhae, dichapter ini Hyunseung cuma disebut nama kkk~. **

**Chapter 1 updated, yang sudah baca mohon review ne. Kamsahamnida c:**


	3. Chapter 2: Annyeong, Hyunseung!

**여분의**

**yeobun –ui**

**extra**

**copyright® Song Hyeri; Scarlett Amalyn; Ayumi Yumu; Nanda Amedina. All right reserved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nanda Amedina. Kecuali casts –nya, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Keluarganya masing – masing, milik CUBE ENTERTAINMENT, dan juga milik seluruh B2UTY. Dan khusus Son Dongwoon, itu milik saya oke /?**

**Summary:**

**Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan…**_**yeobun –ui.**_

**Casts:**

**Yoon Doojoon, Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon.**

**Warning:**

**Typo(S), OOC, YAOI, BL, Boys x Boys, Gasuka jangan baca ne. Yang baca wajib review.**

**Genre:**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Little bit Romance**

* * *

**여분의**

**CHAPTER 2: "**_**Annyeong**_**, Hyunseung!"**

* * *

"Eum, mashita!" seru Yoseob ketika ia mencoba makanan masakan Gikwang.

"Makanlah yang banyak, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Jinju akan jauh sekali jika menggunakan mobil" kata Gikwang ramah.

Dongwoon dan Doojoon sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Dongwoon memberi isyarat tatapan mata kepada Doojoon untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua pun berada di balkon _apartment_.

"_hyung_, _mianhae_" kata Dongwoon hampir tak terdengar.

"_mwo?_" tanya Doojoon.

"_mianhae! _Ish!" Dongwoon menaikkan suaranya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Doojoon. Lagi.

"_mian_. Aku tidak sopan, aku tidak memanggilmu _hyung_"

"_gwaenchana_. Tidak ada yang namanya _hyung _disini" kata Doojoon sambil memamerkan gigi – giginya.

Ya, itu dia. Doojoon yang tak gila akan gelar _hyung _–nya dan Dongwoon yang selalu menghormati _hyung _–nya. Bahkan saat Gikwang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil dia dengan "Kwangie" saja, Dongwoon menolak dan tetap memasukkan embel – embel _hyung _setiap memanggil Gikwang.

"Dongwoon –ah!" teriakan itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Dongwoon.

"_ne_?" sahutnya.

"Tolong angkat barang – barang ini ke mobil. Kau tahu kan butuh sekitar 4 jam untuk sampai ke Jinju" perintah Gikwang.

Gikwang, tentunya membawa _snacks _kesukaan Dongwoon yang amat sangat banyak.

Dongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Apa gunanya otot – otot yang kau latih setiap pagi itu jika kau tidak menggunakannya?" ejek Dongwoon

"_yah_! Aku bisa mendengar itu" teriak Gikwang.

Dongwoon melangkahkan kakinya, lalu berhenti sejenak dan berbalik. "Kau yang menyetir ya, _hyung_!" ia lemparkan kunci mobilnya ke Doojoon.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Doojoon fokus terhadap jalanan. Dongwoon yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi terlihat sedang menikmati makanan – makanan ringannya. Yoseob dan Gikwang terlihat mengagumi kota cantik, Jinju. Tidak hanya itu, Yoseob juga kadang – kadang mencoba mencuri cemilan milik Dongwoon dan tentu saja Dongwoon tidak mengizinkan itu. Junhyung? Dia diam saja dan terkadang berdecak sebal karena dua orang disebelahnya, Yoseob dan Gikwang, tidak bisa diam.

"_yah! Son Dongwoon! _Bisakah kita bertukar tempat?" tanya Junhyung. Dongwoon tidak merespon dan masih fokus terhadap _snack _ditangannya.

"_yah! _Bisakah kalian diam?!" bentak Junhyung pada dua _namja _disebelahnya.

"woah! Kwangie, lihatlah sungai Nam!" tunjuk Yoseob ke sungai saat mobil mereka melewati jembatan.

"ah! _Jinjja yeppeoda!_" teriak Gikwang girang.

Junhyung hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Jinju adalah sebuah kota di Provinsi Gyeongsang Selatan. _The Republic of Korea Air Force Education and Training Command _terletak di bagian timur kota tersebut. Ada banyak tempat – tempat wisata budaya-sejarah di Jinju, seperti _Jinju Castle, The Jinju National Museum, _dan _The Nam-gang Prehistoric Site Museum_. Di kota inilah terletak sungai terkenal kedua di Korea Selatan, setelah sungai Han tentunya, sungai Nam. Di sungai Nam inilah setahun sekali setiap bulan Oktober diadakan _Namgang Lantern Festival_. Ya, benar – benar kota dengan penuh festival.

Lantas, mengapa mereka kemari? Penglihatan masa depan Doojoon menunjukkan bahwa seseorang bernama Jang Hyunseung akan ke kota ini. Padahal, Dongwoon melihat seorang Jang Hyunseung itu berasal dari Desa Cheonghakdong. Jang Hyunseung, dia sama seperti mereka berlima, mempunyai kekuatan ekstra yang tidak dimiliki manusia lainnya.

Mereka, lebih tepatnya Gikwang dan Yoseob tampak menikmati perjalanan ini. Namun, tiba – tiba mobil mereka oleng ke kiri, Doojoon tak sanggup mengendalikan mobil itu. "ada apa ini?" Yoseob panik.

"Loncat! Sekarang!" perintah Dongwoon.

Doojoon membuka pintu mobil, melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan lompat dari mobil itu. Gikwang yang berada disisi yang sama dengan Doojoon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakit. Lengan Gikwang sakit saat menghantam tanah. Gelap, ia tak merasakan apa – apa setelah itu. Doojoon jatuh di dekat Gikwang. "sial. Bannya bocor" sebal Doojoon, sambil menatap mobil yang terus saja merosot ke kiri.

Mobil itu terus merosot ke kiri. Dongwoon masih sempat menyiapkan semuanya ditasnya. Dengan lincah dia keluar dari mobil itu, tapi tangannya masih berpegangan dengan pintu mobil tersebut. "_yah_! Junhyung _hyung_! Yoseob _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat loncat!" perintah Dongwoon.

Mobil tetap merosot ke kiri. "Sabuk pengamanku susah sekali dibuka! Kau duluan saja dengan Yoseob!" kata Junhyung.

"Yoseob _hyung_! _Ppali_!" Dongwoon berteriak.

"a-aku t-t-takut" kata Yoseob.

Dongwoon kemudian masuk kembali kedalam mobil lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoseob. Dongwoon pun menarik Yoseob dan kemudian mereka loncat bersama.

Mobil masih tetap merosot ke arah kiri. Junhyung dengan sekuat tenaga membuka paksa sabuk pengamannya. Dan kemudian ia lompat sebelum mobil itu meledak.

Mereka semua terpencar.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Gikwang _–ssi_. _jebal ireona_!" Doojoon masih terus mengoyak – ngoyakkan tubuh Gikwang. Berharap _namja _yang sedang tergeletak di pangkuannya itu terbangun.

"cepatlah bangun, Gikwang _–ssi_! aku tidak tahu jalan di Jinju" lirih Doojoon.

Seakan mendengar perkataan Doojoon, Gikwang mulai mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya. Denyutan keras terasa di kepalanya.

"ah… akhirnya kau bangun juga, Gikwang _–ssi_. _Gwaenchana_? _Appo_?" kata Doojoon.

"_n-na gw-gwaenchana_" ucap Gikwang terbata – bata sambil berusaha bangun dan memegangi kepalanya.

Setelah Gikwang berhasil duduk…

"Dongwoon –ah!" rengeknya. Dia menangis.

"_yah! _Jangan menangis, Gikwang _–ssi_. Dongwoon pasti baik – baik saja. Kita berdua sepertinya terpisah dari yang lain" jelas Doojoon.

"terpisah?" tangis Gikwang makin menjadi – jadi.

"Ayolah, Gikwang _–ssi. _Kau ini _namja_, mengapa kau cengeng sekali sih?"

"Itu karena aku juga merasakan perasaanmu, _pabo_! Huee! Aku merasakan kesedihan yang berlipat!"

'_baiklah. Sebaiknya aku menunggu saja agar namja ini cepat kembali pada kesadarannya yang sesungguhnya' _batin Doojoon

* * *

여분의

* * *

Dongwoon mengaduh kesakitan, _namja _yang terjatuh diatas tubuhnya itu sungguh berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha keluar dari tindihan _namja _berpipi tembam itu. Perlahan, ia letakkan kepala Yoseob di pahanya.

"_hyung_, ku harap kau cepat sadar" ucap Dongwoon.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Junhyung terduduk di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang, saking rindangnya hingga sinar matahari pun tidak bisa masuk. Ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Pantatnya yang tadi mendarat tidak elit di batu, lututnya yang terluka karena dia tadi sempat tersandung akar pohon, kedua tangannya yang memerah karena tadi sekuat tenaga ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan paksa.

'_bagus, aku tersesat dan aku sendirian. bagus sekali, Yong Junhyung' _batinnya.

Kepalanya merasa sangat pening. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, dia sepertinya pingsan.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Bagaimana… dengan mobilku?" tanya Gikwang, terisak – isak. Ya, meski itu sebenarnya mobil pemberian Dongwoon ketika Gikwang masuk universitas.

"Bannya bocor, dan itu sangat parah. Lebih tepatnya, bannya robek" jelas Doojoon.

"Bodohnya aku tidak mengeceknya terlebih dahulu kemarin" sesal Gikwang.

Gikwang merogoh sakunya, mencari _handphone _–nya.

**4:30 pm**

**Monday, June 30**

"hah? Aku menangis selama ini?!" pekik Gikwang. Doojoon hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ayo, jalan sebelum hari mulai gelap!" ajak Gikwang.

"ah, iya, aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_. Jadi, ku mohon panggilah aku dengan 'Kwang'. 'Kwangie'. Tanpa embel – embel '-ssi'" kata Gikwang sambil tersenyum.

Gikwang mencoba untuk menghubungi Dongwoon via ponsel. Tapi percuma saja, tidak ada sinyal untuk operatornya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Dongwoon menggendong tubuh _namja _imut bernama Yoseob itu. Dia tidak bisa berlama – lama menunggu Yoseob hingga sadar. Setelah berjalan dan terus berjalan…

"Jalan utama. _Taengita_" gumamnya.

Dia menunggu dan menunggu dan sial tidak ada mobil yang lewat, bahkan motor sekalipun. Dongwoon merutuki kota Jinju, kota terpencil, yang hanya penuh dengan sejarah juga budaya di kawasan tertentu saja. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Apa kau yakin kita mengambil jalan yang benar, Kwangie?" tanya Doojoon.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jalan di Jinju" ucap Gikwang _innocent _–ani–lebih tepatnya–sok _innocent_.

Doojoon sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Dia memijat keningnya pelan agar dia tidak tiba – tiba mengidap penyakit darah tinggi. _Okay_, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"_Damn_" celetuk Gikwang.

"_wae_?" tanya Doojoon.

"_ani_. Kita semakin jauh dari pusat kota Jinju, kita sekarang makin masuk ke pelosok…"

Doojoon menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, ya, dia berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"… kita berada di Hadong" lanjut Gikwang.

"_Damn_!" kali ini bukan Gikwang yang menyeletuk, melainkan Doojoon.

Doojoon terlihat berlari menjauhi Gikwang.

"_hyung! _Aku tau kau kesal padaku, tapi sumpah aku –"

"akan terjadi hujan" celah Doojoon pada kalimat Gikwang, dia masih tetap berlari.

"kapan?" tanya Gikwang.

"sekarang" kata Doojoon sembari masuk kedalam halte.

Gikwang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dari sini kita akan mengambil bis ke Jinju, kira – kira akan memakan 1 jam perlajanan" jelas Gikwang.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja bisnya" ucap Doojoon.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Dongwoon mulai merasa semangatnya kembali saat ia sudah mulai melihat pucuk – pucuk bangunan. Perkotaan pasti sudah dekat. Tiba – tiba Dongwoon merasakan gerakan diatas punggungnya.

"Dongwoon _–ssi_. tolong turunkan aku" pinta Yoseob yang sudah sadar.

Dongwoon tanpa basa basi segera menurunkan Yoseob. "Kau berat sekali, _hyung_" Dongwoon memijat punggungnya.

"_mian" _kata Yoseob

"ck. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku" decak Dongwoon

"oke, _gomawo_"

Seketika, perut Yoseob mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat menyeramkan.

"di tasku, ambil lah. Disana ada beberapa _snacks _jika kau mau"

Yoseob pun langsung cepat – cepat menyusul Dongwoon yang sudah ada di depannya. Lalu, ia membuka tas Dongwoon dan mengambil _snack _yang terdapat disana.

"Dongwoon –_ssi_. Junhyung… _eodiya_?" tanya Yoseob.

"Dia terpisah dengan kita, _hyung_. Dan bisakah kau memanggilku 'Dongwoon' saja?" tawar Dongwoon.

"Baiklah, Dongwoon –ah" Yoseob mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Air dari langit mulai menetes satu – persatu. Yoseob bisa merasakan air menghujam hidungnya.

"Hujan" ucap Yoseob sebelum air dari langit itu semakin banyak jatuhnya.

Dongwoon langsung membuka tasnya, menggendongnya kedepan, dan membuka jaketnya. "sini, _hyung_!"

Yoseob lalu berlindung di bawah jaket Dongwoon. Mereka berlari sebisa mungkin menembus hujan yang semakin deras.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Cukup lama mereka berlari tetapi hujan belum saja berhenti. Jaket Dongwoon sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa menolong, mereka tetap saja terkena hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Yoseob terlihat sudah menggigil, bibirnya pun terlihat memucat. Dinginnya udara dan dinginnya air hujan menusuk – nusuk kulit putih mereka.

Mata Dongwoon berbinar – benar ketika melihat mobil mendekati mereka.

"kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya si sopir.

"tentu saja!" Dongwoon langsung merangkul Yoseob lalu memasuki mobil itu.

"apa kalian juga mau ke kota?" tanya pak sopir.

"_ne_, _ahjussi_" jawab Dongwoon sopan.

Yoseob tidak bisa mengucap satu katapun. Dirinya sungguh sangat merasakan kedinginan. Bibirnya bergetar tak henti – hentinya.

Dongwoon terus saja menelaah jalan di sekitarnya. Matanya tertuju pada suatu kedai _bibimbap_.

"_ahjussi_, turunkan kami di kedai itu" tunjuk Dongwoon pada kedai tersebut.

"_arraseoyo_"

"_ja_! Kita sudah sampai anak muda"

Dongwoon dan Yoseob keluar dari mobil itu, tak lupa mereka berterimakasih dan menunduk sopan pada _ahjussi_yang sudah memberi mereka tumpangan.

"_ahjumma_!" panggil Dongwoon pada salah satu pelayan di kedai itu.

"_ne_, _gogaeg_?" tanya pelayan itu pada Dongwoon sopan.

"aku pesan _minmul jangeo_, dua porsi" kata Dongwoon.

_Minmul Jangeo _adalah belut dari sungai Nam yang dibakar, makanan inilah yang merupakan ciri khas kota Jinju. Begitu juga _bibimbap_, _bibimbap _dari Jinju juga sangat terkenal karena penyajiannya yang menggunakan _yukhoe_, _yukhoe _sendiri terbuat dari daging sapi mentah yang disiram dengan minyak wijen yang banyak. Maka dari itu, tak heran jika banyak restoran atau kedai _bibimbap _di Jinju.

"_yah_! Mengapa tidak memesan _bibimbap _saja?" protes Yoseob.

"aku tidak suka sayuran" jawab Dongwoon sambil memasang muka jijik.

"_yah!_" Yoseob memandang Dongwoon dengan aneh.

"lagi pula siapa yang traktir?" Dongwoon berkata dengan muka mengejek.

Yoseob hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dongwoon pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa – apa?" tanya Dongwoon memastikan.

"_ne_" jawab Yoseob sambil mengangguk – angguk.

Dongwoon kemudian menatap layar ponselnya, masih tidak ada kabar dari Gikwang. Tapi dia yakin Gikwang tidak apa – apa, dia _namja _yang pintar, apalagi Doojoon _hyung _sepertinya bersamanya. Entah, padahal Dongwoon baru mengenal Doojoon kemarin, tetapi Dongwoon sudah sangat percaya kepada Doojoon _hyung_.

"Gikwangie _hyung_" gumam Dongwoon tiba – tiba.

Dongwoon berbalik dan mendapati Gikwang dan Doojoon sedang menatap kearahnya dan Yoseob. Rahang bawah Gikwang terlihat mengeras. Cemburu rupanya. Dongwoon yang tentunya mengetahui itu tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_Ah! Mengapa bisnya lama sekali datang!" rengek Gikwang._

"_Diamlah, Kwangie! Kau bisa merusak konsentrasiku" kata Doojoon._

"_Memangnya hyung sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap apa?" tanya Gikwang sebal._

"_Berkonsentrasi untuk menunggu datangnya bis" jawab Doojoon santai._

"_Yah! Yoon Doojoon! Mengapa kau –"_

"_Bis datang!" celetuk Doojoon._

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian bis antar kota datang. Apa yang dilihat Doojoon memang tepat. Mereka langsung memasuki bis itu._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_Akhirnya sampai kita sampai juga" Doojoon merasa lega._

"_Ayo jalan ke arah sini" Doojoon menarik tangan Gikwang. Entah kenapa, Gikwang hanya bisa mengikuti Doojoon._

"_Yoseob sedang bersama Dongwoon" jelas Doojoon._

"_Mengapa kau bisa tau?!" heran Gikwang._

"_Bukankah aku seorang precognition user? Kau ini sungguh pabo" ejek Doojoon._

"_Yah! –" _

_Belum sempat Gikwang selesai mengomeli Doojoon, dirinya terpaku terhadap apa yang dilihatnya di suatu kedai. Kedai itu berdinding kaca, jadi wajar dia dapat melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana Dongwoon tertawa bersama Yoseob. Darah yang berada di dalam Gikwang terasa mendidih semuanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Dongwoon membalikkan arah duduknya menjadi menghadap Gikwang dan Doojoon._

* * *

여분의

* * *

'_Sial. Nappeun namja. Mengapa dia tersenyum saat mengetahuiku marah kepadanya?' _batin Gikwang kesal.

"Seobbie!"

Doojoon langsung berlari menuju meja Dongwoon dan Yoseob. Dia menghampiri Yoseob, _namja _manis yang sangat ia rindukan, meski baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja. Sedangkan Gikwang, dia melangkahkan kakinya sebal dan duduk disebelah Dongwoon. Kemudian ia palingkah wajahnya itu dari Dongwoon. Dongwoon yang melihat kelakuan _namjachingu _–nya itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

"_Ahjumma_! Aku pesan satu porsi _minmul jangeo_ lagi dan satu porsi _bibimbap_"

Dongwoon sangat mengetahui apa kesukaan Gikwang, _jinjubibimbap_. Dongwoon ingat sekali saat dulu Gikwang senang bermanja – manja kepada Dongwoon dan meminta untuk dibelikan _jinjubibimbap _di Seoul seperti ibu hamil yang sedang mengidam. Mengingat itu Dongwoon tertawa kecil. Sekilas dia tempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gikwang.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, _hyung_. Kau mengetahui perasaanku kan?"

Gikwang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"_yah! _Yoseob, _hyung! _Apa aku menyukaimu?" tanya Dongwoon.

Yoseob hanya menyernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_y-yah_!" Gikwang gugup. Dongwoon mengacak – acak rambut _namjachingu _–nya itu.

"soal mobil… _mianhae_" ucap Dongwoon.

"aku akan membelikanmu mobil yang baru _hyung_" Dongwoon tersenyum tipis.

"_ani. gwaenchana_. Yang bekerja itu aku, akulah seorang _hacker_. Berhentilah mencari uang dengan cara mengikuti olimpiade – olimpiade gila itu, Woonie" Gikwang balik tersenyum.

Dongwoon memegang dahu Gikwang mendekatkan wajah itu kepada wajahnya. Ia lumat bibir bawahnya itu dengan lembut.

"_ja_!" omongan pelayan itu merusak kegiatan Dongwoon dan Gikwang.

"tiga _minmul jangeo _dan satu _bibimbap_. Beserta minuman hangat" lanjut pelayan itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tapi tidak untuk Yoseob. Dia hanya mengacak – acak _minmul jangeo _–nya.

"_yah_, seobbi! Makanlah, setidaknya hargai Dongwoon yang sudah mentraktirmu makan" perintah Doojoon.

Yoseob memasukkan satu sendok _minmul jangeo _dengan tidak selera kedalam mulutnya. "Junhyung –ah…" lirihnya.

"Ah, iya! Mengapa aku bisa melupakan Junhyung?" tanya Gikwang pada dirinya sendiri sembari memukul jidatnya pelan.

Dongwoon menyeringai. Dia tampak mencari nomor ponsel seseorang di ponselnya. Dia menelfon nomor itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Ne, Son Dongwoon iyeyo_"

"_Toha juseyo_"

"Tolong kirimkan mobil untuk menjemputku beserta tiga temanku di Jinju. Aku tidak tahu jelas aku di Jinju bagian mana, lacak saja ponsel ini. _Ye, kamsahamnida_" kata Dongwoon seraya menutup telfonnya.

"Cepatlah makan. Setelah ini kita ke Seoul" perintah Dongwoon

"_wae? _Bagaimana dengan Junhyung?!" tanya Yoseob khawatir.

"Yongjun…" gumam Doojoon.

"Dia menemukan Jang Hyunseung" seringainya seraya menatap Dongwoon.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Junhyung mengerjapkan matanya. Gelap. Apa dia benar – benar sudah membuka matanya? Tentu saja sudah. Tidak, hari sudah gelap. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Dia mengendus bau tempat itu. Baunya berbeda ketika ia pertama kali memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tersebut. Sepertinya hujan. Sial, sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur? Dan seberapa nyenyak kah itu hingga hujan pun tak berhasil membangunkannya? Junhyung terus melangkahkan kakinya, tidak peduli dengan sakit di pantat dan lututnya. Dia terus berjalan hingga dia mendengar sesuatu. Itu… riak air?

Dia lega dia dapat menemukan dirinya di pinggir sungai Nam. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Bulan, dia suka bulan. Berkat cahaya bulan dia dapat menemukan suatu objek yang tidak jauh darinya. Apa itu hantu? Tidak mungkin, Junhyung. Berhentilah mengada – ada. Entah dorongan apa yang ia dapat, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada objek itu. Dia bersyukur setelah dia melihat ternyata objek itu adalah seorang _namja_, sama seperti mereka. _Namja _itu cantik. Dia menatap kearah Junhyung, dengan cantiknya dia memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

Junhyung memutuskan untuk duduk di samping _namja _itu.

"_Annyeong_" sapa Junhyung. Ini memang bukan tipenya, tapi ia harus melakukan itu agar ia bisa mendapat bantuan.

"Uhm, Yong Junhyung _imnida_"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Junhyung.

_Namja _itu tidak menjawab. Dia menatap bulan yang indah di langit malam itu.

"Ah… Kau suka bulan ya? _Nado_" kata Junhyung.

_Namja _itu mulai menatap Junhyung intens. Junhyung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap bulan.

"Bagiku… bulan adalah _midnight sun_"

'_midnight sun_? _apa itu midnight sun? appa maupun eomma tidak pernah menyebutkan itu kepadaku…' _batin _namja _itu polos.

"_Midnight sun_, matahari tengah malam. Kau tahu? Dibandingkan matahari aku lebih suka bulan, bulan selalu ada bahkan disaat tergelapmu, disaat tengah malam" jelas Junhyung.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Junhyung lagi.

"ch-cheonghakdong" jawabnya.

"_yah!_ Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Ini tempat yang sangat jauh dari Cheonghakdong"

'_apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku?' _tanya _namja _itu dalam hati.

"_eomma… appa… _mengusirku…" lirihnya

"Dengan apa kau kesini? Bis antarkota?" tanya Junhyung.

_Namja _itu hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Junhyung.

"_aniyo_" jawab _namja _itu, singkat.

'_hebat. Bagaimana bisa? Jika menggunakan bis… butuh satu jam dari Cheonghakdong menuju Hadong dan butuh satu jam dari Hadong menuju Jinju_. _Sedakang ia? Jalan kaki?! Ini aneh_' batin Junhyung.

"Jang Hyunseung _imnida_" kata _namja _cantik itu tiba – tiba.

"Hyunseung" Junhyung tersenyum tipis.

"Maukah kau… ikut ke Seoul denganku?" tawar Junhyung.

"Yong Junhyung…" gumam Hyunseung hampir tidak terdengar.

'_kau… midnight sun –ku_' lanjut batin Hyunseung.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat berjalan agar bisa sampai Seoul dengan cepat juga" kata Junhyung seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyunseung.

Hyunseung menyambut tangan itu. "tidak perlu" senyumnya begitu tipis.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Apa ini? Ilusi? Nyata sekali. Junhyung dan Hyunseung sudah berdiri di perempatan yang familiar bagi Junhyung. Ya, tinggal satu belokan lagi maka mereka akan sampai di _apartment _milik Dongwoon dan Gikwang. Tapi…

"J-j-jangan menuduhku sebagai penyihir…" pinta Hyunseung dengan gugup.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu, aku hanya melakukannya agar aku dan kau bisa ke Seoul dengan cepat…" jelas Hyunseung.

Junhyung hanya tersenyum. "_Kajja_!" Junhyung menarik tangan Hyunseung.

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Intercome _yang terpasang di _apartment _milik Dongwoon dan Gikwang berbunyi. Gikwang menekan _intercome _itu. Dia tersenyum melihat dua wajah yang ditunjukkan _intercome _itu.

"_Annyeong_, Hyunseung!" sambut Gikwang, Dongwoong, Doojoon, dan Yoseob.

**-=TO BE CONTINUED=-**

* * *

_**Annyeong**_**, reader –**_**deul**_**! Chapter 2 is updated!**

**Hyunseung sudah hadir nih di chapter ini kkk~ **

**Maaf, adventure –nya belum kerasa ne? Sabar, ini baru permulaan hehe.**

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida **_**untuk yang sudah baca dan sudah meng- **_**review **_**FF ini. Kalian tahu? Satu **_**review **_**itu sudah berharga sekali bagi aku, pas aku dapet **_**review **_**pertamaku, aku langsung semangat buat nulis **_**chapter **_**selanjutnya. Sebenarnya… terkadang… aku agak berkecil hati sama FF FF lainnya yang langsung dapet **_**review **_**yang banyak saat baru pertama di **_**post**_**. Kebanyakan sih, casts FFs tersebut itu EXO, SUJU, DBSK/TVXQ hihi. Entah, FF ini tidak dibaca karena casts –nya atau alur ceritanya atau **_**genre **_**yang jelek. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu hehe.**

_**Keundae**_**, aku jadinya malah termotivasi untuk mengenalkan biseuteu, B2ST! Kepada **_**readers **_**di FFN ini, aku berusaha membuat karakter mereka di FF ini semirip mungkin seperti aslinya… meskipun itu susah. Yay! **_**Hwaiting**_**! Haha.**

_**Keudaeso**_**, aku mau ngucapin **_**jeongmal jeongmal gomawo **_**nih sama ceekuchiki, Kris Fiance, terunobozu, aku xD, Misterius, yunsan, beautifulcat, One St, dan semuanya. Ah~ Saranghaeyo! Chu :***

**Tetep **_**read and review ne**_**? **_**Kamsahamnida**_**!^^~**


	4. Chapter 3: Sarang

**여분의**

**yeobun –ui**

**extra**

**copyright® Song Hyeri; Scarlett Amalyn; Ayumi Yumu; Nanda Amedina. All right reserved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nanda Amedina. Kecuali casts –nya, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Keluarganya masing – masing, milik CUBE ENTERTAINMENT, dan juga milik seluruh B2UTY. Dan khusus Son Dongwoon, itu milik saya oke /?**

**Summary:**

**Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan…**_**yeobun –ui?**_

**Casts:**

**Yoon Doojoon, Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon.**

**Warning:**

**Typo(S), OOC, YAOI, BL, Boys x Boys, Gasuka jangan baca ne. Yang baca wajib review.**

**Genre:**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Little bit Romance**

* * *

**여분의**

**CHAPTER 3: "**_**Sarang**_**"**

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Hyunseung!" sambut Gikwang, Dongwoong, Doojoon, dan Yoseob.

Hyunseung tersenyum tipis, ia ingat dengan nasehat orang tuanya bahwa itu sangat berbahaya jika ia berbicara dengan orang asing. Tapi ia sudah tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia… entahlah, ia sangat nyaman berada disini.

"Hei, apa kalian melupakanku?"

Junhyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, pantat dan lututnya belum sembuh. Yoseob melihat hal itu langsung beranjak untuk merangkul Junhyung. Tapi, tubuh Yoseob didorong oleh Hyunseung –yang memberikan tatapan kekhawatiran kepada Junhyung. Yoseob meniup poninya, dia tentu kesal akan perlakuan Hyunseung. Hey, memang siapa dirinya? Baru kenal saja sudah belagu seperti itu.

Hyunseung membopong Junhyung ke ruang keluarga di _apartment _itu. "_gomawo_" ucap Junhyung. Apa – apaan ini, Yong Junhyung? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepada Yoseob. Yoseob lagi – lagi kesal dengan Hyunseung.

Gikwang –dengan kotak P3K ditangannya– segera menuju sofa dimana Junhyung berbaring. Hyunseung menatap Gikwang tajam. "Hyunseung _–ssi_, aku ingin mengobati Junhyung. Jadi, kumohon kau untuk minggir sebentar" pinta Gikwang ramah.

"_cheosonghamnida_" ucap Hyunseung.

"_Hyung_! Bisakah kau membuatkan teh hangat untuk Hyunseung?" pinta Dongwoon pada Yoseob.

"_Ani_. Buatlah sendiri!"

Yoseob langsung menuju balkon _apartment_. Doojoon menyernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah laku Yoseob.

"_Gwaenchana_, Dongwoon –ah. Biar aku yang membuatnya" tawar Doojoon pada Dongwoon.

Dongwoon menaikkan alisnya sejenak, lalu ia bergidik ngeri. "Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membuatnya"

Tadi Dongwoon sempat menerawang, dia melihat Yoseob berkata '_Doojoon hyung… Uri Doojoon hyung… He's a trouble maker in our kitchen_'. Sontak, ia bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat untuk Hyunseung.

"_wae_?" Doojoon menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung –berpura – pura bingung lebih tepatnya. Dia berjalan menuju balkon, menyusul Yoseob. Dia mengerti, Yoseob tidak ingin diganggu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ke ruang tengah.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Hhhh"

Junhyung merintih kesakitan saat Gikwang mulai membersihkan bagian dipinggir lukanya.

"_Yah_! Belum saja aku menekan lukamu, _pabo_!"

Hyunseung seakan – akan merasakan sakitnya Junhyung, dia juga ikut meringis.

"Hyunseung _–ssi_, _yeogiyo_" ucap Dongwoon sambil memberikan cangkir berisi teh hangat pada Hyunseung.

"_Kamsahamnida_" Hyunseung menerima cangkir itu canggung.

"Aih, aku malas bersikap formal seperti ini. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Dongwoon.

Gikwang menatap Dongwoon bingung. Ini aneh, biasanya dengan tanpa izin Dongwoon akan membaca pikiran orang dan mengetahui umur orang tersebut.

"September tahun ini aku akan berumur 24 tahun" jawab Hyunseung riang.

Sifat Hyunseung yang berubah – ubah itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari Gikwang dan Doojoon. Hyunseung benar – benar merupakan _4D Prince_.

"_w_-_waeyo_?" Gikwang dan Doojoon langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"Selamat datang, _hyung_" Dongwoon tersenyum.

"Jadi… apa kekuatannya?" tanya Doojoon kepada Dongwoon. Dongwoon hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Ini benar – benar aneh.

Gikwang mulai menuangkan _rivanol _ke luka Junhyung perlahan. "Argh!" rintih Junhyung. Dengan tiba – tiba botol _rivanol_ itu terhempas ke lantai. Terlihat Hyunseung sedang berkonsentrasi. Gikwang yang semula kaget langsung mengambil botol itu sebelum tumpah lebih banyak.

"Kurasa… kekuatannya adalah telekinesis. Dia adalah _telekinetic_" gumam Dongwoon tiba – tiba.

"_Mianhamnida_, eum–"

"Gikwang, panggil aku Gikwang, _hyung_" kata Gikwang.

"–ah ne, mian, Gikwang. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak menyakiti Junhyung?" Hyunseung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Gikwang.

"_Aniya_, _hyung_. Ini hanya sakit sementara, aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikan Junhyung" jelas Gikwang sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati Junhyung. Junhyung? Dia tetap meringis kesakitan. Ternyata di balik wajah angkuhnya selama ini dia merupakan sosok yang payah karena kesakitan hanya dengan luka kecil dilututnya.

"Telekinesis itu apa, woon –ah?" tanya Doojoon pada Dongwoon.

"Itu kekuatan dimana kita bisa memindahkan benda – benda tanpa menyentuhnya" jelas Dongwoon.

"_Keundae_, Yongjun –ah. Kau ke Seoul naik apa?" tanya Doojoon pada Junhyung.

"A-aku tak tahu. Aku berada di pinggir sungai Nam saat bertemu Hyunseung. Lalu aku memegang tangan Hyunseung dan tiba – tiba aku sudah berada di perempatan _Harlem_" jelas Junhyung.

"Ah, juga seorang _teleporter_" Dongwoon tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"_Mwo_? Dia punya dua kekuatan?" Doojoon menganga.

"_Teleporter _itu apa?" Doojoon bertanya lagi.

"_Teleporter _adalah seseorang yang bisa melakukan teleportasi, berpindah tempat" jelas Dongwoon.

"_Ja_! Sudah selesai! Dong –"

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Junhyung kekamarnya" pinta Hyunseung.

Gikwang menatap _namja _kurus itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang membawa Yongjun ke kamarnya" tawar Doojoon.

"Cih, tidak ak– _yah! _Yoon Doojoon!" pekik Junhyung saat Doojoon menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Gikwang dan Dongwoon terkekeh geli melihat mereka. Hyunseung, dia khawatir.

"Ah, _hyung_. Kau bisa tidur dengan Junhyung. _Mian _hanya ada satu _bed _diruangan itu, kau bisa menggunakan matras disana. Tapi tenang, besok aku dan Dongwoon akan membelikan _bed _lagi untukmu. Terdapat kamar mandi di kamar itu, jadi jika kau ingin mandi, mandilah. Untuk bajunya, terdapat di lemari. Disana terdapat baju – baju yang sudah Dongwoon belikan untuk Junhyung. Yah, mungkin akan kebesaran, tapi tenang besok akan ku belikan kau baju" ucap Gikwang.

Hyunseung langsung mengikuti Doojoon dan Junhyung.

"Lebih baik kau diam Yongjun –ah" ucap Doojoon.

"Dan kau –" Gikwang mengecup bibir Dongwoon sekilas

"–beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Gikwang berusaha disembunyikan olehnya. Dongwoon terkekeh mendapat perlakuan Gikwang yang _aggressive _itu.

Gikwang berjalan menuju balkon untuk menenangkan Yoseob.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Dia tidak menyukai Hyunseung" ucap Gikwang yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Yoseob.

"Hm?" Yoseob –sepertinya ia baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau menyukai Junhyung, _arra_"

Yoseob mengangguk pelan, dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika Gikwang mengetahui itu, Gikwang adalah seorang _empaths _bukan? Jadi ya, wajar saja.

"Junhyung tidak menyukai Hyunseung" lanjut Gikwang.

"Tapi perlakuannya terhadap Hyunseung itu –"

"Itu tidak didasarkan rasa suka" Gikwang memotong kalimat Yoseob.

Yoseob menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tahu? Kau dan Dongwoon terlihat sangat serasi. Aku iri dengan kalian" Yoseob melemparkan senyuman mirisnya.

"Benarkah?" Gikwang tidak yakin.

"Iya, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Yoseob.

"Hm… waktu itu…"

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Hari itu ulang tahun Gikwang yang ke -17. Memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi ini murni permintaan Gikwang. Dia minta agar eomma, appa, juga Hyekwang –dongsengnya–untuk menemaninya jalan – jalan ke Seoul World. Seoul world adalah taman hiburan di Gwacheon, Gyeonggi-do, Korea Selatan. Taman itu terletak di The Seoul Grand Park Complex. Taman itu mempunyai 40 wahana, termasuk roller coasters dan movie theataers. Seasonal Festivals sering diadakan disini. Taman ini memang tidak seterkenal Lotte World, tapi Gikwang bosan dengan taman indoor itu. Ia lebih suka wisata luar ruangan seperti ini. Taman ini juga memang tidak seluas Everland, tapi taman ini dekat dengan Seoul. Yah, kira – kira satu jam dari pusat kota. Gikwang lebih suka hal seperti ini, berjalan – jalan dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya, ketimbang berpesta pora di suatu club malam bersama teman – teman SMA –nya._

_Keceriaan itu berganti, Gikwang merasa mual berada di tempat yang di kunjungi sekitar 3,5 juta orang pertahunnya. Tempat itu sungguh ramai. Perasaan Gikwang bercampur aduk saat ini. Dia tertawa, ani, sekarang dia menangis, lalu dia diam, dan tertawa lagi. Terkadang dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar, lalu perutnya serasa dikocok. Dia tidak kuat lagi berdiri, dia jatuh terjongkok. Dia merasakan ketakutan sekarang, ani, kesedihan, ani, dia merasa senang lagi. Ini sungguh aneh._

"_Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Hyekwang._

_Gikwang mengangguk kemudian tertawa lagi. Eomma –nya menaruh telapak tangannya pada jidat aegyanya itu. "Omo, yeobo, Gikwang kenapa?"_

_Sebenarnya, sejak kecil, Gikwang sudah dikenal sebagai orang yang selalu empati. Bahkan waktu itu ia ikut menangis ketika ada satu temannya yang tidak naik kelas. Appa –nya tau jelas akan sifat anaknya itu. Tapi, sekarang Gikwang kenapa?_

_Sigap appa –nya membopong Gikwang hingga sampai di parkiran. Di parkiran Gikwang senyum – senyum tiada henti –ia dapat merasakan kesenangan orang – orang yang baru saja tiba di Seoul Land. Keluarga Gikwang makin bingung apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap Gikwang saat ini._

"_Yeobo, bagaimana jika kita bawa Gikwang ke psikiater?"_

"_Untuk apa eomma?" Gikwang bertanya._

_Appa Gikwang hanya menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan anggukan. Eomma Gikwang membawa Gikwang masuk ke dalam mobil. Hyekwang sangat mengkhawatirkan hyung –nya itu._

"_Appa! Eomma! Mengapa kita tidak jadi ke Seoul Land, eoh? Wae?" Gikwang menghujam orang tuanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama di perjalanan. Dia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, karena dia saat ini merasakan rasa khawatir dan juga sedih. Ini perasaan siapa? Gikwang… atau perasaan orang tua juga dongsaengnya?_

_Terdengar suara Hyekwang menangis. Gikwang langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Dia ikut menangis._

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Kini mereka telah sampai di psikiater. Gikwang merasakan beribu – ribu rasa lagi disaat mengantre, ketakutan, rasa ingin membunuh. Gikwang tak tahan dengan semua ini. Dia menangis. Orang tuanya, dia, dan juga dongsaengnya memasuki ruangan psikiater. Appa –nya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada psikiater itu. Gikwang mengidap penyakit kejiwaan, bipolar, analisis psikiater itu. Bipolar, penyakit kejiwaan dimana penderitanya mengalami perubahan mood yang ekstrim. Gikwang dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa hari itu juga._

"_andwae, appa! Andwae, eomma! Gikwang hyung tidak gila!" teriakan Hyekwang terdengar jelas di telinga Gikwang yang sudah berada di ruang isolasi. Disini hanya ada satu ranjang, satu jendela, dan satu pintu. Gikwang tidak gila, sungguh._

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Sudah beberapa bulan Gikwang mendiami Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu. Orang tuanya juga Hyekwang tidak menjenguknya, pahit sekali rasanya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarganya, dia membenci mereka. Mereka lah yang membuat Gikwang berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ini. Dokter dan suster berasumsi bahwa Gikwang menunjukkan banyak kemajuan –walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak gila. Gikwang dipindahkan ke kamar yang lebih layak. Terdapat komputer d kamar itu. Gikwang menyeringai senang. Dia dengan mudahnya merusak keamanan Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu lalu kabur._

_Satpam disana tentu tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengejar Gikwang. Gikwang terus berlari dan berlari. Dia terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat namja tinggi sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. Tanpa berfikir, Gikwang langsung memeluk namja itu._

"_sembunyikan aku" pinta Gikwang seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada namja itu._

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Namja itu menarik Gikwang ke salah satu gang. Entah mengapa. Namja itu mau menyelamatkan Gikwang._

"_Lee Gikwang imnida" kata Gikwang sesaat sebelum ia menangis dipelukan namja itu._

_Namja itu hanya menepuk – nepuk punggung Gikwang perlahan. Seketika itu juga, jantung Gikwang berdetak kencang._

'_Jantung yang berdetak. Ini jantung siapa? Jantungku atau jantungnya. Perasaan ini… inikah jatuh cinta? Tapi yang jatuh cinta itu siapa? Aku atau dia?' batin Gikwang._

"_Son Dongwoon imnida. Itu aku" ucap namja tinggi itu. Pipi Gikwang bersemu merah mendengarnya –tanpa curiga mengapa namja itu tahu apa yang batinnya bicarakan._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Yah… setelah itu aku meminta pada Dongwoon agar mengizinkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dongwoon awalnya bingung, dia bilang dia tidak mungkin membawaku pada keluarganya. Akhirnya, aku dan Dongwoon memutuskan untuk membobol _bank_" Gikwang terkekeh.

"Aku membobol keamanan _bank _itu dan Dongwoon mengambil beberapa uang yang cukup untuk membeli _apartment _yang layak. Kita remaja yang nakal kan?" tanya Gikwang.

Yoseob mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Setelah itu aku memalsukan identitasku tapi tidak dengan namaku tentunya untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku juga memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan terkadang bekerja sebagai _hacker_. Lalu, Dongwoon memutuskan untuk menjadi fotografer. Aku bersyukur dia mempunyai otak yang cerdas, tidak sepertiku. Dia sering mengikuti lomba – lomba dan olimpiade, dengan hal itu, ia mendapatkan uang dari penyelenggara lomba, sekolahnya, juga terkadang pemerintah"

"Aku lebih dahulu memasuki universitas. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja memasuki universitas di tahun yang sama denganku jika dia waktu itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Tapi, dia tidak mau mengikuti kelas itu. Dia berkata dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya denganku, bukan dengan kelas itu" Gikwang tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di _dorm _–nya Doojoon?" tanya Gikwang.

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Setelah kasus bunuh – membunuh antar dua yeoja, Yoseob terus menerima tuduhan dan cemoohan dari teman – teman juga tetangganya, orang tuanya juga curiga kepadanya, apalagi noona –nya, Yang Hayeon, yang merupakan teman baik dari Boram, salah satu di antara dua yeoja itu. Polisi memang tidak menjadikannya tersangka, karena memang tidak ada bukti sidik jari Yoseob. Tetapi, tuduhan dari teman – teman, tetangga, bahkan keluarganya. Membuat Yoseob tidak tahan, dan memutuskan untuk kabur setelah ia lulus SMA. Ia mendaftar pada salah satu universitas dan beruntung dia diterima. Dia selalu menginap di universitas itu. Dia juga terkadang menyalurkan hobby –nya di tempat yang sepi, ruang kesenian._

_Dia menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya pada malam itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengar nyanyian itu. Seseorang itu masuk ke ruang kesenian._

_Yoseob terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang kesenian. "a-apa k-kau mendengarnya?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_A-a-apa kau mendengarkanku me-menyanyi?"_

"_Apa? tidak"_

"_Ah, taengita. Yang Yoseob imnida" ucapnya._

"_Annyeong, yoseob –ssi. Yoon Doojoon imnida"_

"_Sepertinya aku sunbae –mu. Kau mahasiswa baru ya?"_

"_Cheosonghamnida, s-s-sunbae" Yoseob menundukkan kepalanya_

"_Hei, aku bukanlah sunbae jahat di drama – drama yang akan membullymu. Tenanglah. Dan jangan bersikap formal terhadapku" kata Doojoon_

"_Jadi… mengapa kau kesini Doojoon hyung?" tanya Yoseob._

"_Ah, mengapa kau ingin tahu hal itu?" Doojoon berbalik tanya, ia sebenarnya bingung akan jawab apa._

"_Kau tidak pulang kerumah?" tanya Doojoon._

"_Aku menginap disini" jawab Yoseob_

"_Jeugeullae? Lebih baik kau ikut denganku" katanya sembari menarik tangan Yoseob meninggalkan ruang kesenian._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oy, Yongjun –ah!" sapa Doojoon pada seseorang._

_Mendengar nama itu, Yoseob langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Yong Junhyung… orang yang dicintainya, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini pada Junhyung sebelumnya. Yoseob sangat senang._

"_Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Junhyung –sunbae" kata Yoseob._

"_Ah? Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain rupanya" kata Doojoon._

"_Nuguseyo?" tanya Junhyung dingin –berpura – pura tidak mengenal Yoseob, berpura – pura melupakannya. Tentu saja Junhyung masih mengingat sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada saat dia menjadi salah satu panitia MOS di SMA –nya terdahulu. Ya, Junhyung sudah menyimpan rasa pada Yoseob sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ah, betapa dia rindu sosok ini. Tapi, apa ini? Dia bersama Doojoon?_

"_Hahaha, sepertinya kau salah orang, Yoseob. Baiklah Yoseob, ini Junhyung dan Junhyung, ini Yoseob" Doojoon memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain –yang sebenarnya sudah saling kenal –itu._

"_cheosonghamnida" sakit sekali hati Yoseob mengetahui namja yang ia cintai tidak mengenalinya, oke, itu salah Yoseob karena dia tidak mau mengaku. Tapi, jangan salahkan Yoseob. Junhyung selalu dikelilingi para fansnya, baik yeoja atau namja, hal itu yang membuat Yoseob mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengaku pada Junhyung._

_Dan mulai hari itu, ia berusaha untuk melupakan Junhyung. Menumpang di dorm Doojoon. Hari – harinya selalu ditemani Doojoon. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, dia tidak bisa melupakan Junhyung._

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Apa menurutmu aku bodoh, Kwang?" tanya Yoseob.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Meski aku telah mengetahui dan menyukai Junhyung sejak SMA… Doojoon lah yang selama ini menemaniku. Semenjak ada Doojoon, aku mengerti apa arti persahabatan sesungguhnya –"

"Mengapa aku mencintai _namja _dingin bernama Junhyung itu? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintai _namja _yang baik seperti Doojoon _hyung_? Aku bodoh, kwang… bodoh"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Gikwang.

"Apa?"

"Doojoon _hyung _menyukaimu" lanjut Gikwang.

"_Arra_, dia pernah mengatakannya padaku"

Gikwang terkejut "Apakah dia tahu bahwa kau menyukai Junhyung?"

"Tentu. Masa laluku, rahasiaku, masa lalunya, rahasianya, kita saling terbuka satu sama lain, Kwang"

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang tak apa, dia tidak ingin aku sakit jika dia memaksaku untuk mencintainya. Dia bilang dia rela menunggu, sampai kapan pun"

Mereka berdua tersenyum di larutnya malam.

"Sungguh, kau cocok dengan Dongwoon. Bagaikan pedang dan sarungnya. Dongwoon tajam dan kau lembut. Kalian bisa melindungi satu sama lain… _telepaths _dan _empaths_, cocok"

Gikwang lagi – lagi tersenyum karena perkataan Yoseob.

"_Dal_…" mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka, melihat bulan.

"Entah mengapa, sepertinya bulan memberiku energi"

"_Nado_, Kwang" kata Yoseob

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_Hyung…_" ucap Yoseob seraya memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau berpura – pura tidur" lanjutnya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu" kata Doojoon.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Gikwang merebahkan dirinya di samping Dongwoon. Ia sibakkan poni _namja _di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tertidur dengan tampan Dongwoon –ah. Tapi sifatmu yang seperti makhluk _nocturnal _itu selalu menghalangiku"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berpura – pura tidur agar kau bisa memenuhi keinginanmu itu" kata Dongwoon. Gikwang terkekeh.

"Merasa seperti pasangan suami-istri, eh?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pipi Gikwang bersemu merah.

"Kita mendekorasi ulang kamar tamu, membelikan mereka baju, memberi mereka makanan, bahkan berjalan – jalan bersama ke Jinju. Mereka… seperti anak – anak kita" bisik Dongwoon di telinga Gikwang.

Jantung Gikwang berdebar.

"Aku _appa _–nya dan kau… pembantunya" ledek Dongwoon sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Gikwang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidurlah kau jelek" kata Dongwoon, masih memejamkan matanya.

Dongwoon menarik kepala Gikwang ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan _namja _itu tidur di pelukannya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**Hyunseung – Junhyung **

Cinta itu rasa untuk memiliki seseorang, rasa untuk melindungi seseorang itu. Cinta itu memberikan segalanya untuk orang yang kau cintai. Itulah cinta, itulah _sarang_.

**Doojoon – Yoseob**

Cinta itu indah. Cinta itu sakit. Cinta itu menunggu… menunggu dengan indah atau menunggu dengan sakit. Itulah cinta, itulah _sarang_.

**Junhyung – Yoseob . Yoseob – Junhyung**

Cinta itu… terkadang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Itulah cinta, itulah _sarang_.

**Dongwoon – Gikwang . Gikwang – Dongwoon**

Cinta itu cukup memahami, saling percaya, berbagi dan memaafkan. Itulah cinta, itulah _sarang_.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Jadi, apa pengertian _sarang _untukmu?

**-= TO BE CONTINUED=-**

* * *

_**Annyeong, reader –deul**_**!**

**Kyaaa~ maafkan aku belum bisa memasukkan **_**adventure**_**. Entah kenapa aku tiba – tiba bingung harus memulainya bagaimana, padahal semuanya sudah tepikirkan olehku sebelum membuat FF ini kkk~**

_**Mianhae, eoh?**_

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida**_**, untuk kalian yang setia meng –**_**review **_**FF ini. Huee, **_**na jinjja saranghae **_**:')**

**Mau tanya nih, menurut kalian FF ini kepanjangan atau kependekan atau pas – pas saja? Sebagai pembacaff tentunya aku yang notabene juga sama seperti kalian, mengetahui bahwa kalian suka yang pas – pas saja, jadi tolong jawab ne c:**

**Oke, sekarang waktunya untuk membalas review! Nyeahaha /?**

**Kris Fiance: **_**Ne**_**, mereka diusir, mereka dicampakkan, itu karena orang – orang belum tahu siapa mereka. Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak tahu kan siapa mereka? Mereka tidak tahukan jika mereka merupakan… **_**yeobun **_**–**_**ui**_**? Maka dari itu, **_**chingu**_**… **_**Don't judge a book by its cover. **_**Mereka dianggap gila dan pembunuh, padahal mereka adalah orang – orang yang memiliki kekuatan ekstra. Muahaha /?**

**Ceekuchiki: Iya harus kilat mumpung aku masih bisa mengerjakannya, **_**chingu**_**. Bentar lagi aku akan mengenyam pendidikan SMA hue :' aku takut waktuku untuk menulis FF ini jadi tersita karenanya. Penjahatnya dari GB dan BB lain? Wah, ini tantangan untukku rupanya –**_**smirks**_**-. **_**Mianhae**_**, soal 2jun, tuh aku kasih momennya meskipun dikit di **_**chapter **_**ini. **_**Keundae**_**, aku akan mencoba untuk membuatmu juga menyukai Junseob/Junseung **_**couple **_**kkk~**

**Misterius: Aih, mengapa kamu misterius sekali? Jadi sebenarnya kamu suka Dooseob? Junseung? Atau Junseob? Benar benar misterius '3'**

**Beautifulcat: #hyunseungfact Dia memiliki sifat yang cepat berubah – ubah, dia 4D prince. Dia pemalu? Wajar saja ngehehe**

**Swag Joker: apakah ini sudah kilat? Mwah :* -cipok kering-**

**Big thanks to: ****ceekuchiki, Kris Fiance, terunobozu, aku xD, Misterius, yunsan, beautifulcat, One St/callmeeta, ayy88fish, Swag Joker dan semuanya.**

**Tetap **_**read and review **_**FF ini **_**ne? **_**Gomawo, Saranghae, Mianhae :***


	5. Chapter 4: We are Special, Aniji?

Hyunseung memasuki kamar barunya dengan sangat hati – hati. Dia takut bahwa kegiatannya itu akan membuat orang yang sedang tertidur di kasur yang terletak di kamar itu terbangun. Hyunseung merasakan lengket di sekujur tubuhnya, sejak dia diusir dari rumahnya dia memang tidak mandi sama sekali. Lantas, Hyunseung membuka kaosnya.

"_Yah_! Kau ini _pervert _sekali. Bukalah bajumu di dalam kamar mandi"

Hyunseung tersenyum, kegiatannya tadi terhenti.

"Kau belum tidur?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Sudah. Ya, tentu saja belum!" sungut Junhyung.

Hyunseung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. "Disini gelap sekali" gumamnya.

"Ya tentu saja itu karena kau belum menyalakan lampunya!"

Lampu? Apa yang Junhyung bilang tadi? Di desa Hyunseung lampu adalah barang yang mahal sehingga lampu hanya dipasang di ruang tamu di rumahnya terdahulu. Dia juga sebenarnya heran mengapa kamar mandi terletak sedekat ini dengan kamar. Di desa Hyunseung, dia harus berjalan jauh dari rumahnya menuju hutan, terkadang dia bertemu dengan babi hutan, ya, butuh perjuangan jika ingin mandi, _ani_, pipis pun begitu.

"Ah, iya. Lampu!" Hyunseung menekan saklar di samping kamar mandi itu.

Hyunseung memasuki kamar mandi, di benaknya, kamar mandi ini begitu bagus, bahkan berlantai, kamar mandi di desanya beralaskan tanah. Tapi, setelah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kecil itu, Hyunseung segera menepis pikiran di benaknya, kamar mandi ini jelek, mana embernya?

"_Yah_! Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Dimana embernya? Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan air? Aku bisa saja ke sungai untuk mengambil air tapi tetap saja harus ada embernya" jelas Hyunseung dengan logat _gyeongsang _–nya.

Junhyung hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Mengapa kau ribet sekali? Pakai saja _shower _–nya"

"_Sh_-_shower?_"

"Iya, _shower_. _Yeogi_–" tunjuk Junhyung pada _shower _yang terdapat di kamar mandi.

"–putarlah" lanjutnya.

Hyunseung menyalakan _shower _tersebut. Air mulai mengenai tangannya. "_chupda_"

"Aish, kau ini kampungan sekali! Oh, _mian_, kau kan memang berasal dari kampung" Junhyung berjalan terseok – seok mendekati Hyunseung.

"Eung, hati – hati" Hyunseung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Putar ke kiri untuk air hangat, dan putar ke kanan untuk air dingin. _Arraseo_?" jelas Junhyung.

Hyunseung mengangguk.

"Selamat mandi" kata Junhyung seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

'_Midnight sun –ku… kau baik sekali' _batin Hyunseung.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Setelah ia selesai mandi, Hyunseung baru ingat bahwa dia lupa untuk mengambil baju di lemari.

"_Y-yah_! Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu berarti Junhyung sudah tertidur. Hyunseung memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk dari pusar hingga lututnya. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Junhyung berbaring menghadapnya.

"_Yah_! Kau bilang kau sudah tidur!" Hyunseung malu – malu.

"Aku tidak ada bilang begiitu"

"Hei, pipimu memerah… malu ya?" goda Junhyung.

"_A-ani_!" Hyunseung tergugup.

"Kau _namja _aku _namja _untuk apa malu, cih. Sana cepat ambil bajumu, aku sudah siapkan matras mu disana" tunjuk Junhyung pada matras yang tergeletak disebelah kasurnya.

"_N-ne_"

* * *

여분의

* * *

Hyunseung kini berbaring di matrasnya, giginya gemerutuk, menggigil kedinginan. Junhyung tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karenanya.

"Hft, kau ini berisik sekali. Sini tidur di sebelahku" tawar Junhyung.

Hyunseung naik ke atas kasur, berbaring di sebelah Junhyung.

"Ku harap kau tidur dengan tenang dan tidak banyak gerak. Ingat. Lukaku ini masih belum sembuh" lanjut Junhyung.

'_diriku… tidur dengan midnight sun –ku?' _Hyunseung tersenyum sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

**여분의**

**yeobun –ui**

**extra**

**copyright® Song Hyeri; Scarlett Amalyn; Ayumi Yumu; Nanda Amedina. All right reserved.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik Nanda Amedina. Kecuali casts –nya, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Keluarganya masing – masing, milik CUBE ENTERTAINMENT, dan juga milik seluruh B2UTY. Dan khusus Son Dongwoon, itu milik saya oke /?**

**Summary:**

**Dilihat – lihat, mereka layaknya pemuda yang biasa saja, mahasiswa yang biasa saja, tapi siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat? siapa sangka jika mereka mempunyai kemampuan ekstra? siapa sangka jika mereka merupakan…**_**yeobun –ui?**_

**Casts:**

**Yoon Doojoon, Yong Junhyung, Jang Hyunseung, Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang, Son Dongwoon.**

**Warning:**

**Typo(S), OOC, YAOI, BL, Boys x Boys, Gasuka jangan baca ne. Yang baca wajib review.**

**Genre:**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Little bit Romance**

* * *

**여분의**

**CHAPTER 4: "**_**We are special, aniji?**_**"**

* * *

Doojoon meregangkan otot – ototnya, dia usap salah satu matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia dapat melihat Yoseob yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Ya, awalnya Gikwang sudah menawarkan pada mereka untuk membelikannya kasur satu lagi. Tapi, Doojoon menolaknya.

"Seobbie, _good morning_" bisiknya.

Doojoon memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Yoseob dan keluar menuju balkon untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Yoseob bangun. Ya, menunggu Yoseob, itu sudah menjadi _hobby _baru bagi Doojoon semenjak Yoseob hadir dalam kehidupannya. Semua orang di _apartment _–kecuali dirinya tentunya –masih terlelap. Salahkan dengan kebiasaan Doojoon sebagai atlet yang selalu bangun di pagi hari, tapi ini terlalu pagi, maksudku, fajar pun belum menunjukkan sosoknya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Gikwang terbangun mendapati dirinya sedang ada di pelukan Dongwoon. Dia tersenyum, dia alihkan tangan Dongwoon yang mendekapnya.

"_Yes_! Akhirnya aku bisa bangun lebih awal darimu, Son Dongwoon" Gikwang tertawa licik tapi pelan.

"_Omo omo_, kau terlihat lebih tampan jika tertidur, Dongwoon –ah" katanya seraya menyibak poni Dongwoon.

Gikwang tersenyum senang lalu turun dari kasurnya –dan Dongwoon. Dia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan bersiap untuk membuat sarapan.

Dongwoon menyeringai saat ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Kau pikir seorang Dongwoon masih tertidur? Tentu tidak.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Dongwoon memeluk Gikwang dari belakang. Dia mengimitasi suara Gikwang "Hi –_yeom_"

'Hi _–yeom_' dalam kamus Gikwang berarti 'hai'.

Gikwang tersenyum.

"Dongwoon –ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau… sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, _eoh_?"

"_Mian_… belum"

Gikwang sukses dibuat kaget oleh Dongwoon.

"Lantas, mengapa kemarin kau tidak membaca pikiran Hyunseung _hyung_? Maksudku, kau bisa saja kan membaca pikirannya lalu mengetahui kekuatan, umur –"

"Pikiran Hyunseung _hyung_… aku tidak bisa membacanya, aneh"

"_Wae_?" Gikwang terheran.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak mempunyai pikiran"

**Plak!**

Dongwoon menerima pukulan dikepalanya.

"Aish. Mungkin… dia seperti hewan yang tidak punya akal"

**Plak! **

Kali ini, kepala Dongwoon menerima pukulan lagi.

"_Appo_" Dongwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Keduanya larut dalam tawa.

"_Hyung_, apa kau bisa membaca perasaanya?"

"Ah itu… aku juga tidak bisa"

"Dia benar – benar hewan"

**Plak!**

Dongwoon menerima pukulan dari Gikwang sebanyak tiga kali.

"_Ani_… apa jangan – jangan dia adalah… _android_?"

_Android _adalah robot atau organisme sintetis yang dibuat menyerupai manusia, baik secara tampilan maupun tingkah laku.

"Jangan mengada – ngada, woon –ah"

Dongwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"_eomma, _sedang masak apa, _eoh_?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah laku menjijikkan, Dongwoon –ah" perintah Gikwang terkekeh.

Dongwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Apa ini hari kebalikan?" tanya Gikwang masih terkekeh.

"Kwangie _hyung_ sudah mulai memerintah Dongwoon, Dongwoon tidak suka. Kwangie _hyung _harus diberi hukuman" seringai Dongwoon.

Dongwoon langsung memagut bibir Gikwang.

"_Yah_! Son Dongwoon, Lee Gikwang. Kalian benar – benar tahu caranya untuk membuat orang lain iri, _eoh_?"

"_Hyung_!"

"Ah hehe, _hyung _sudah bangun rupanya. Mandi lah terlebih dahulu, lalu bangunkan yang lainnya untuk sarapan" perintah Gikwang ramah.

"_Arraseo_… _eomma_" ledek Doojoon.

"_Yah!_" Doojoon melanggang pergi sebelum dia habis dimakan Gikwang.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"Seobbi" Doojoon menggoncang – goncangkan tubuh Yoseob perlahan.

"_Hyu _–ams" Yoseob meguap.

"Sudah pagi _ne_?" tanya Yoseob memastikan. Doojoon mengangguk.

"Sarapan sana. _Hyung _akan membangunkan Junhyung dan Hyunseung terlebih dahulu"

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Biar aku yang membangunkan Junhyung… ah, dan juga Hyunseung" kata Yoseob.

"Jika kau sudah meminta maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya" ucap Doojoon dengan senyuman.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Yoseob terperangah saat dia melihat Junhyung dan Hyunseung tidur berdua, di atas satu ranjang. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Junhyung bangun, dan melihat Yoseob berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Junhyung mengeluarkan kata – kata kepada Yoseob, dia tahu pasti Yoseob akan terkejut.

"Bangun dan sarapan" ucap Yoseob dingin lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Junhyung menghela nafasnya, lalu membangunkan Hyunseung, dan menuju ruang makan.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Seperti biasa mereka makan dalam diam –karena memang seharusnya kalau makan tidak boleh berbicara. Gikwang? Dia berusaha bertingkah laku romantis dengan menyuapi Dongwoon. Dongwoon? Dia sejujurnya berfikir bahwa ini berlebihan, tapi melihat raut wajah Gikwang yang senang –tentu ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Hyunseung? Dia menatap makanannya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar –di desanya tidak ada makanan yang secantik ini, tentunya– dan saat ia memasukkan sesendok makanan itu ke mulutnya… ia merasa sedang ada di surga. Doojoon? Dia menatap Junhyung geram, tapi itu berusaha dia tutupi. Yoseob? Dia tidak memakan nasinya, yang dari tadi ia lakukan hanya memakan lauk pauk menggunakan sumpitnya. Junhyung? Rasa bersalah kini merayapinya –meski itu bukan kesalahan.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makannya masing – masing. Saat, mereka mulai beranjak…

"Tunggu dulu" perintah Doojoon.

"Semuanya duduk terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya.

"_We are special_, _aniji_?" Doojoon menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Geurae_, _we are special_… karena kita memiliki kekuatan ekstra dalam diri kita…"

"… _keudaeseo_, orang biasa tentu bisa memiliki musuh, iya kan?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Apalagi kita, yang mempunyai kekuatan ekstra ini. Pasti cepat ataupun lambat kita akan mengetahui musuh – musuh kita. Entah karena musuh – musuh itu iri dengan kekuatan kita, atau mungkin karena musuh – musuh itu sungguh ingin memiliki kita karena kita mempunyai kekuatan ekstra ini" jelas Doojoon.

"_Inje_, aku mau kalian lebih berwaspada dalam tiap gerak – gerik kalian. Kwang –ah, Woon –ah, kau bisa kan membantu kami untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kami kan? Usahakan tidak terlalu menunjukkan kekuatan kalian di depan umum. Aku, Yoseob, dan Junhyung akan pindah universitas ke unversitas kalian berdua agar kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar. Gikwang, kau buatlah dokumen palsu untuk Hyunseung, agar ia dapat berkuliah juga dengan kita. Dongwoon, kau carilah sebanyak mungkin tentang kami, kalau tidak ketemu, analisis sendiri. Aku memutuskan agar kita semua berlatih, berlatih kekuatan kita, bela diri, cara menembak, cara memata – matai, semuanya. Aku harap Dongwoon dan Gikwang mau membantu" Doojoon berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku dan Dongwoon memang sudah memikirkan hal itu _hyung_. Kalau begitu besok kita mulai" Gikwang tersenyum tipis.

"Keundae, Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang akan datang _hyung_?" tanya Gikwang pada Doojoon.

"_Ani_, Kwang. Aku hanya bertindak waspada" jelas Doojoon.

"_Ja_! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan hari ini, _eoh?_ Sepertinya hari ini aku akan membeli _bed _dan baju untuk Hyunseung _hyung_" ucap Gikwang.

"_Ani_, aku dan Hyunseung saja yang membeli baju untuk Hyunseung" sahut Junhyung.

Junhyung ingin sekali mendandani Hyunseung yang saat ini terlihat sungguh kampungan tentunya.

'_Mwoya?!_' batin Yoseob.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dan Yoseob ikut kalian, ya? Aku ingin membeli _hand sanitizer_. Punyaku sudah habis, dan aku takut aku akan terkena H1N1" Doojoon membuat tampang ketakutan yang tak lazim.

"Kau berlebihan" ucap Junhyung.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke perpustakaan" kata Dongwoon seraya menatap Gikwang.

Jika kalian berfikir bahwa kemarin Dongwoon sudah menemukan buku tentang orang seperti mereka, kalian salah. Dongwoon hanya menemukan sebuah fiksi tentang kekuatan super saja.

"_No_! _Andwaeji_. Aku ingin membuat dokumen Hyunseung dan menjalankan hal – hal penting. Jika kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, kau pergilah sendiri" tolak Gikwang.

Dongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sungguh tidak bisa berpisah dengan Gikwang. Sementara itu, Junhyung dan Doojoon menatap Dongwoon.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Dongwoon yang merasa dirinya ditatap. Doojoon menengadahkan tangannya menuju Dongwoon.

"Aish" Dongwoon mendengus kesal lalu memberi mereka kartu _atm _–nya.

"Jangan boros – boros!" Dongwoon mengingatkan.

"Kau benar – benar seperti seorang _appa_" Gikwang tertawa kecil.

"Yongjun –ah. Aku ingin berbicara padamu" kata Doojoon seraya meninggalkan ruang makan.

* * *

여분의

* * *

"_Neo_ _mwoya_?" Doojoon menatap Junhyung tajam.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kenapa kau tidur dengan Hyunseung?"

"_Wae_? Kau juga tidur dengan Yoseob. Lagipula apasalahnya? Kita kan sama – sama lelaki"

Junhyung merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak enak dengan Yoseob. Dia tahu pasti Yoseob akan sakit hati melihatnya.

_Game Over. _Sekarang Doojoon bingung harus mengatakan apa. "_Jebal_… jangan sakiti Yoseob lagi"

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"_Yah_! _Neo_!" Doojoon hendak melayangkan sebuah tonjokan ke muka Junhyung.

"_Keumane_!" perintah Hyunseung. Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, tangan Doojoon tertahan 2cm dari wajah Junhyung. Hyunseung terlihat berkonsentrasi. Doojoon mengerutkan dahinya –bingung. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Dongwoon melihat kegiatan mereka.

"… _shield_" gumam Dongwoon.

"Hyunseung punya _shield_" lanjutnya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ July 1****st**** 10 A.M. KST. At Cheongdam's Fashion Street ]**

Mereka berempat –Junhyung, Hyunseung, Doojoon dan Yoseob– saat ini sedang berjalan dan berjalan. Dapat dilihat tangan Hyunseung penuh dengan tas – tas belanjaannya.

'_Apa mereka berkencan sekarang? Yong Junhyung, neo jeongmal…' _keluh batin Yoseob.

Tiba – tiba langkah Junhyung –yang berada di depan Doojoon dan Yoseob– terhenti. "_Mwo_?" tanya Doojoon.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin mengajak Hyunseung ke _iHee_" ucapnya.

_iHee _salon rambut yang menyediakan layanan tata kecantikan rambut mewah dan trendi di Cheongdam –dong.

"_Keudae? _Kalau begitu aku ingin mengajak Yoseob ke _Hollys_. Aku dan Yoseob bisa menikmati _espresso _sambil menunggu kalian berdua" balas Doojoon.

_Hollys _adalah _coffee shop _yang berdiri sejak 1998. Menyediakan _espresso_, _coffee_, _tea_, dan bermacam – macam _pastries _juga _snacks_. Terletak di dekat _Cheongdam Subway Station, Line 7_.

"Iya, itu ide yang bagus" Yoseob menyetujui. '_setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus melihat Junhyung dan Hyunseung berduaan_' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Junhyung langsung melanjutkan jalannya –dengan diikuti Hyunseung. Sedangkan, Doojoon menarik tangan Yoseob.

Sesampainya di depan salon _iHee_. Junhyung terhenti sejenak, menatap Hyunseung dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Jang Hyunseung. Rambutmu merah seperti terbakar matahari. Kemeja yang kebesaran. Celana pendek yang sama sekali tidak serasi dengan kemeja itu. Kau benar – benar terlihat… kampungan" gumam Junhyung.

"_Yah_! Berhenti memanggilku kampungan!" Hyunseung bersungut dengan logat khas _Gyeongsang _–nya.

"Apakah ada orang kota yang berbicara dengan dialek seperti itu?" Junhyung terkekeh. Hyunseung cemberut.

"_Yah_! _Kajja_, kita masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku kampungan lagi" ajak Hyunseung.

.

.

.

"_Ahjumma_, tolong buat dia tampan dan–" Junhyung memilah – milah tas Hyunseung.

"–pakaikan ini padanya nanti. Dan tas – tas ini saya titipkan kepada anda" Junhyung menyerahkan tas – tas belanjaan pada _ahjumma _itu.

"_ne_, _gogaeg_. Mari ikuti saya" suruh _ahjumma _itu dengan ramah kepada Hyunseung. Hyunseung menatap Junhyung sejenak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Junhyung melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Hyunseung untuk mengikuti _ahjumma _itu. Junhyung lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Hollys_, memastikan apakah benar Doojoon dan Yoseob disana.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ July 1****st**** 10.25 A.M. KST. At Hollys Coffee Chain ]**

"_Mianhae_" kata Doojoon sambil memandangi cangkir _espresso _–nya.

"Eoh?" Yoseob kurang mengerti.

"Harusnya aku mencegahmu untuk membangunkan Junhyung dan Hyunseung. _Mianhae_" ujar Doojoon yang kemudian pindah posisi menjadi di sebelah Yoseob. Ia rangkul _namja _imut itu. Bahu Yoseob ditepuk – tepuknya dengan pelan.

"_Ani_. Ini sepertinya salah satu dari sifatku yang _childish_, _hyung_" lirihnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar dua orang teman tidur satu kasur, sama seperti kita kan, _hyung_?" lanjutnya.

'Teman' kata itu sungguh mengiris hati Doojoon. Dia sungguh berharap hubungannya dengan Yoseob lebih dari 'teman'. Doojoon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ini berlebihan, hahaha" Yoseob tertawa miris dan akhirnya pipinya merasakan aliran air mata yang sudah menetes dari matanya.

"Menangislah jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Doojoon memeluk Yoseob, membiarkan _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"_Geurae_, menangislah Yang Yoseob" Junhyung memerhatikan mereka dari luar.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Junhyung saat ini telah duduk di salah satu kursi di _lobby _salon _iHee_. Sorot matanya begitu hampa –memikirkan seorang Yang Yoseob.

Baiklah, bukankah itu lebih baik jika Yoseob tidak menangis di hadapannya? Dia sungguh membenci jika _namja _itu menangis. Tapi, Yoseob itu menangis karenanya bukan? Ugh, dia sekarang membenci dirinya sendiri. Doojoon yang sekarang sedang menenangkan Yoseob –dia iri dengan posisi Doojoon. Tapi, tidak apa, yang jelas sekarang Yoseob pasti baik – baik saja jika ia bersama Doojoon. Lebih baik dia membiarkan Yoseob menangis –di pelukan orang lain– agar nantinya Yoseob bisa lega.

Junhyung mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya, jarinya pun menari – nari di atas ponsel _touchscreen _tersebut.

**To : Yoon Doojoon**

_**Hyung**_**, pulanglah dulu bersama Yoseob. Aku masih ada urusan. **_**Gomawo**_**.**

Pesan itu pun terkirim bersamaan dengan suara _namja _cantik yang memanggil namanya.

"Junhyung –ah!"

_Namja _itu berputar – putar di hadapan Junhyung dan sesekali mengeluarkan pose. Junhyung hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya sambil mengacungkan jempol pada _namja _itu. Saat ini, _namja _yang berada di depan Junhyung itu sudah pasti Jang Hyunseung. Hanya saja kali ini rambutnya sudah berubah warna menjadi _sandy blonde_. Warna rambut yang cerah itu membuat manik matanya yang gelap menjadi lebih terekpos. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan kaos _Givenchy Birds of Paradise _dan celana pendek _bubblegum-inspired _dari _Balmain_. Kakinya berbalut kaos kaki _pink _dan abu – abu dari _Comme Des Garcons Homme Plus Collection_ juga _sneakers _dari _Christian Louboutin_. Hei, darimana mereka mendapatkan barang – barang keren dan bermerek itu? Tentu saja hasil menguras _atm _Dongwoon.

"Sekarang mari kita pulang" ajak Junhyung sambil menyerahkan semua tas – tas belanjaan Hyunseung pada Hyunseung.

Saat ini, mereka sudah memasuki bis yang akan menuju _subway station _di dekat _apartment _mereka –lebih tepatnya _apartment _Gikwang dan Dongwoon. Tatapan orang – orang di bis tertuju pada Hyunseung. Hyunseung hanya senyum – senyum dan Junhyung hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lihat sekarang aku lebih tampan darimu" sombong Hyunseung. Junhyung hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti _Gangnam Clique_ sekarang?" ucap Hyunseung dengan dialek _Gyeongsang _–nya dan sedikit memaksa pada pengucapan inggris '_Gangnam Clique_'. Junhyung menyemburkan tawanya.

"Kalau ingin terlihat seperi orang Gangnam, berhentilah berbicara dengan dialekmu itu" perintah Junhyung.

"_Ne_. _Arraseo_… Yongjun –ah" ucap Hyunseung dengan tidak menggunakan dialeknya.

"Woah, _daebak_. Sekarang kau benar – benar _gangnam clique_" Junhyung menangguk – anggukan kepalanya

* * *

여분의

* * *

Dan di sinilah Gikwang duduk –ani, lebih tepatnya ia sedang berkencan dengan komputernya. Sementara Dongwoon terkadang merengek mengajaknya untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Jika Gikwang sudah bersentuhan dengan yang namanya komputer, maka dunia itu hanya milik mereka berdua –Gikwang dan komputernya.

"Hahah, _ige mwoya_?" Dongwoon terkekeh saat melihat foto Hyunseung di _photoshop_, terlihat disana Hyunseung sedang menerima piagam dari pria bule. Tapi tetap saja Gikwang terfokus pada komputernya.

Gikwang meng- _print_ hasil karyanya, dokumen palsu Hyunseung. "_Ja_! Sudah selesai" Gikwang merapihkan dokumen – dokumen itu.

"_Taengita_… Sekarang kita bisa ke perpustakaan?" tanya Dongwoon penuh harap.

"_Ani_. sekarang aku ingin mengorder _bed_ untuk Hyunseung dulu, lalu, masih ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan" Gikwang menyeringai. Dongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca dokumen palsu Hyunseung buatan _namchin _–nya itu.

"_Ireumeun_… Jang Hyunseung. English name… Jay Stomp. Pft, _ige mwoya_?" Dongwoon tertawa renyah. Gikwang masih fokus pada komputer kesayangannya itu.

"Pindahan dari _Indiana University_, buahaha" Dongwoon lagi – lagi tertawa.

"Prestasi… Juara 1 Lomba Lari 400m Untuk Pria Se- _Pennsylvania_, Juara 1 Lomba Lari 400m Untuk Pria dalam ajang '_The Red Bull 400 Uphill Race_'. Bukti foto dan piagam terlampir–" Dongwoon membalikkan lembar selanjutnya. Ketawanya membludak melihat hasil – hasil editan _photoshop _hasil Gikwang.

"Kenapa _eoh_? Apa tidak terlihat asli?" tanya Gikwang yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Terlihat asli sih. _Keundae_, ini terlalu mengada – ada, _hyung_" Dongwoon tertawa renyah.

Gikwang memajukan bibirnya.

Junhyung dan Hyunseung memasuki _apartment_. Menyadari akan kehadiran mereka, Gikwang tersenyum. "_Eoh_? Yongjun dan Hyunseung _hyung_ sudah pulang? Dimana Doojoon _hyung_ dan Yoseob?" tanya Gikwang.

"Entah" jawab Junhyung.

Dongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen – dokumen itu menuju Junhyung dan Hyunseung. Ketika ia mulai menelaah tampilan baru Hyunseung, rahang bawahnya terasa berat sehingga sekarang ia menganga.

"_Yah_! Untuk apa kalian membeli pakaian seperti ini?! Uangku!" Dongwoon memijat – mijat keningnya sendiri.

"Tak apa, kau terlihat keren kok, Hyunseung _hyung_" puji Gikwang yang kemudian menjulurkan lidah ke arah Dongwoon. Balas dendam _eoh_?

"_Geuchi_?" Hyunseung tersenyum pamer.

"_Eoh_" balas Gikwang.

Junhyung mengembalikan _atm_ Dongwoon. "_gomawo_"

Dongwoon pun mengomel tidak jelas.

Sesaat kemudian, suara Yoseob terdengar. "Kami pulang!"

"Woah, Hyunseung _hyung_. Kau terlihat keren" puji Yoseob.

"_Gomawo. Gomawo_" Hyunseung tertawa kecil.

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Intercome apartment _itu berbunyi. Yoseob menekan tombol _intercome _itu. "_Nuguseyo_?"

"Pengantar mobil"

Gikwang langsung melesat dari tempatnya. Lalu, ia berbincang sejenak dengan orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pengantar mobil itu.

"Kwang, kau membeli mobil lagi?" tanya Yoseob.

"Hm" Gikwang tersenyum

"Woah, cepat sekali" Yoseob kagum.

"_Ja_! _Yeoreobun_! Kemasi barang – barang kalian karena kita akan ke Busan!" Gikwang sedikit berteriak saat dia dan Yoseob sudah sampai di ruang keluarga.

"_Mwo_?" Hyunseung tampak kaget.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Dongwoon.

"Apa sih yang tidak kau tahu, Dongwoon –ah?" ledek Yoseob.

"Mengapa kita ke Busan?" tanya Doojoon.

"Aku tadi sudah membeli _mansion _disana, kita akan berlatih semuanya disana, berlatih kekuatan kita, berlatih senjata, berlatih bela diri. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya" jelas Gikwang.

"_Ppali_! Kemasi barang – barang kalian!" perintah Gikwang sembari melempar kunci ke arah Doojoon.

"_Hyung_yang menyetir" lanjutnya.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ July 1****st**** 6 P.M. KST. At Mansion, Gwangani –dong, Suyeong –gu, Busan Metropolitan City, South Korea ]**

"_Daebak_!" puji Hyunseung pada _mansion _putih besar di pesisir pantai Gwangalli itu.

"Kwang, kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Yoseob.

"Tadi, Yoseob" jawabnya.

"Mengapa cepat sekali? Dan mobil ini, 2014 Hyundai Sonata, ini kan belum dirilis, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoseob lagi.

"Berhentilah bertanya Yoseob. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan melalui komputerku" jelas Gikwang.

"Oh, belanja _online_?" tanya Yoseob yang di sambut oleh anggukan Gikwang. '_tapi mengapa bisa sangat cepat dan bisa membeli barang yang belum dirilis seperti ini?_' lanjut batin Yoseob.

"_Ja_! Mari kita berkeliling _mansion_!" ajak Gikwang semangat.

* * *

여분의

* * *

_Mansion _itu putih bersih dengan cahaya kuning lampu yang menyinarinya. Jendela – jendela besar memenuhi dindingnya, menunjukkan ruangan yang ada di dalamnya. Garasi putih besar terletak di samping _mansion _itu. Satu pintu utama di depan dan satu balkon utama di atas pintu utamanya. Lantainya dilapisi kayu – kayu seperti lantai _studio dance_.

Ruang tamu yang di desain antik dengan permadani berukir dibawahnya, sofa – sofa berwarna putih dan bantal – bantal berwarna coklat tertata rapi disana. Dapur yang minimalis dengan _mini bar_, juga ruang makan yang terletak di sebelah dapur tanpa sekat itu. Ruang keluarga yang berisi _home theather_, juga sofa empuk berwarna merah. Ruang komputer yang berisi enam komputer canggih. Pintu yang menuju ke garasi. Itu semua yang terdapat di lantai satu.

"Nah, yang ini ruang persenjataan" jelas Gikwang.

Ah, iya, masih ada lagi satu ruangan di lantai satu, ruang persenjataan. Berbagai macam senjata di simpan di sana, ada yang digantung di dinding atau di taruh di lemari kaca, dan ada juga yang masih di dalam _box _–nya. _Pistols_, _machine guns_, _multiple barrel firearm_, _grenade launchers_, _anti-tank rifles_ dan bermacam – macam _small arms _lainnya. 2B-P-40, ADI F89, M1922 _Bang rifle_, XM8, _Yesaul, _ZH-29, _Zastava _M93 _Black Arrow_, dan masih banyak lagi. Senjata – senjata ini berasal dari Russia, Jepang, US, Czechoslovakia, Kenya, Mexico dan lain – lain. Gikwang tentunya membeli ini semua dari pasar gelap di _internet_.

"_Yah_! Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini? Ini _illegal _kan?" Doojoon menjitak kepala Gikwang.

"_Yah_! _Appo_! _Illegal _tidak apa, _hyung_. Yang penting kan sekarang kita sudah dapat semuanya, hihi" kata Gikwang.

"Lantas, kita akan berlatih dimana?" tanya Yoseob

Gikwang tersenyum lalu menekan salah satu tombol pada _remote _yang ia bawa. Seketika itu juga, lemari kaca tempat penyimpanan senjata itu berputar –menunjukkan sebuah tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Ayo, ikuti aku!" ajak Gikwang.

Ruang bawah tanah itu berisi target – target yang bergerak otomatis dan bisa diganti jika sudah rusak –terkena peluru terlalu banyak. Target – target itu terpisah menjadi enam dengan sekat kaca. Di sana juga dilengkapi _headset_ –untuk meredam suara peluru mungkin. Ruang bawah tanah itu cukup luas, jadi masih ada sisa ruang yang banyak di sana.

"_Ja_! Hari ini kita istirahat dulu, kamar semuanya ada di lantai dua. Dua orang tidur perkamar, karena sudah aku sediakan dua kasur di tiap – tiap kamar" jelas Gikwang.

Ya, di lantai dua terdapat tiga kamar untuk mereka, dua kamar pembantu, dan juga satu kamar untuk tamu.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak menyediakan perpustakaan untukku?" tanya Dongwoon.

"_Shirreo_. Lagipula aku bingung harus meletakkan buku – buku apa untuk perpustakaan" kata Gikwang.

"Ah, ini yang mengurus _mansion_. Eunji –ssi, yang bersih – bersih dan memasakkan makanan. Juga Dongwoo –ssi, yang mengurus persenjataan juga tempat – tempat berbahaya lainnya, karena tidak mungkin seorang _yeoja _yang mengurusnya" jelas Gikwang saat mereka bertemu dengan satu _yeoja _dan satu _namja _itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_" Eunji dan Dongwoo membungkuk sopan.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kamar masing – masing untuk membereskan barang, lalu istirahat.

Ah, di lantai tiga –yang bisa di bilang sebagai atas atap. Terdapat kebun cantik.

* * *

여분의

* * *

Doojoon membangunkan Yoseob dengan lembut. Setelah Yoseob terbangun, dia mulai masuk ke kamar Junhyung dan Hyunseung lalu meniupkan peluit panjang untuk membangunkan mereka. Setelah itu, ia menuju kamar Dongwoon dan Gikwang dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Waegeurae_, _hyung_?" tanya Hyunseung.

"Iya, ini masih pagi" keluh Gikwang.

"Jangan ada yang bermalas – malasan. Mulai sekarang kita lari pagi" ajak Doojoon yang membawa mereka ke pantai di belakang _mansion _itu.

"Gikwang, kau pintar sekali memilih _mansion_. Selain pemandangannya yang bagus, pantai bisa jadi tempat yang menantang untuk berlari" puji Doojoon.

Dongwoon merutuki Doojoon dan pantai ini, dia benci berlari, apalagi jika harus di atas pasir pantai yang membuat kakinya semakin berat ini.

**Prit. Prit. Prit. Prit.**

Bunyi peluit Doojoon yang memekakkan telinga terus terdengar. Doojoon bermaksud memberikan mereka semangat.

"_Ppaliwa_! Kalian ini lambat sekali larinya, terutama kau. Son Dongwoon! Yang Yoseob!" Doojoon berlari mundur menghadap mereka. Dia benar – benar atlet sepakbola yang berbakat.

.

.

.

Nafas Dongwoon terengah – engah, dia sekarang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah berolahraga, jadi ya mau tidak mau kekuatannya fisiknya lemah.

"_Hyung_, kau cocok sekali menjadi guru olahraga" puji Gikwang –_ani_, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah ledekan.

"Terimakasih" ucap Doojoon.

Dan begitulah mereka selama satu minggu ke depan, lari pagi-latihan menembak-latihan beladiri.

* * *

여분의

* * *

**[ July 7th 9 A.M. KST. At ****국립중앙도서관****; Guklip Jungang Doseogwan; Perpustakaan Nasional Korea. Banpo-dong, Seocho-gu, Seoul, South Korea ]**

Dongwoon akhirnya merasakan kemerdekaan karena kemarin mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul dan Gikwang juga akhirnya bersedia menemaninya untuk ke perpustakaan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Sung _–isanim_" kata Dongwoon dan Gikwang bersamaan seraya membungkukkan badan mereka sopan.

"_Ne, annyeong, _Dongwoon –ah, Gikwang –ah. Kalian pasti ingin mengunjungi ruangan itu lagi kan? Tapi, _mian_, sekarang perpustakaan ditutup sementara" jelas pria paruh baya itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Gikwang dengan muka khawatir.

"_Mian_. Kami tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Aku akan menelfonmu jika perpustakaan sudah di buka kembali, Dongwoon –ah" tawar Direktur Sung.

"_Kamsahamnida_" Dongwoon membungkukkan badannya juga memaksa Gikwang untuk ikut membungkukkan badan.

Dongwoon menarik tangan Gikwang meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. "_Waegeurae_, Dongwoon –ah? Biasanya kau akan ngotot masuk bila perpustakaan ditutup" tanya Gikwang bingung.

"Sekarang, mereka tutup bukan karena hal sepele, _hyung_" jawab Dongwoon

"_Wae_?" tanya Gikwang lagi.

"_Sipchilsachangogeumtongyo _hilang… dicuri" kata Dongwoon

"_Mwo_?" Gikwang terkejut, pasalnya, _Sipchilsachangogeumtongyo _(volume 17) merupakan Harta Nasional Korea Selatan.

"Maka dari itu… _kajja_, kita semua membantu untuk mencari siapa pelakunya" kata Dongwoon

"Eh?"

"Buatlah diri kita berguna, _hyung_" jawab Dongwoon. Gikwang hanya mengangguk mantap.

"_The adventure begins_" Dongwoon menyeringai.

**-= TO BE CONTINUED =-**

_**Annyeong haseyo, reader –deul**_**!**

**Sebelumnya, aku ingin kasih tahu. Hati dan pikiran orang itu ga selamanya konsisten, hati dan pikiran orang itu bisa berubah – ubah. Dan… dalam dunia ini, yang namanya percintaan pasti bakal ada pihak yang tersakiti.**

**Nahloyo /?**

**Aku tahu **_**chapter **_**ini membosankan, **_**jeongmal arraseo **_**T.T**

**Sungguh melelahkan menulis **_**chapter **_**ini, butuh waktu dua hari aku menulisnya T.T hueee**

**Kesusahannya terletak sama: 1) Latar **_**Cheongcamdong**_**, itu susah banget nyari tempat – tempat disana ga kayak pas aku buat latarnya di Jinju (lah terus kenapa milih latar tempat disitu, **_**thor**_**?) Itu karena **_**apartment **_**–nya Dongwoon sama Gikwang deket sana huee T.T 2) Penggambaran **_**mansion **_**Gikwang di Busan, sumpah itu bingung banget T.T 3) Peralihan ke **_**adventure**_**, aku tiba – tiba **_**blank**_**, **_**chingu **_**–yaaaa.**

**Ohiya, itu sebelum **_**chapter **_**ini dimulai, aku sisipin kejadian Junseung yang seharusnya ada di **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya, waktu itu aku lupa nulisnya hehe. **_**Mian**_**.**

**Dan… ini sudah saya panjangin FFnya. Maaf gabisa lebih panjang lagi, jangan salahin aku, salahin jari – jari tanganku yang cuma bisa nulis sampe segini hiks :'**

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida**_**, untuk yang sudah **_**review **_**FF ini.**

**Big thanks to: ****ceekuchiki, Kris Fiance, terunobozu, aku xD, Misterius, yunsan, beautifulcat, One St/callmeeta, ayy88fish, Swag Joker, tiaraputri16, dan semuanya.**

**Tetep **_**read and review**_**, **_**eoh**_**?**

_**Gomawo, Saranghae, Mianhae :***_


End file.
